Réquiem de Medianoche
by ShokoRoko
Summary: [AU] Eren Jaeger ha presentado extraños cambios de actitud y actuar después de la muerte de su madre, empeora de tal forma que es internado en el hospital psiquiátrico "Sina" donde una enfermera comprueba lo impensable, posesión demoníaca, en medio de todo esto, el cardenal Levi es llamado, sin saber lo que le espera [EreRi] [Possesed!Eren] [Priest!Levi]
1. Introducción

**Advertencia: Universo Alterno (AU) | Severo Out of Character (OoC) | Lenguaje Vulgar | Contenido Sexual Explícito | Violencia Explícita | _Possesed! Eren_ | _Priest! Levi_**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G.**

 **AN: ¡Hola a todos! ¡ShokoRoko here! Primero (y más tarde que nada) ¡FELIZ 2016! Espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de año y que estén decididos a todo en este primer mes que apenas vamos recorriendo, y ahora, más que nada, empecemos con un EreRi que ya nos hacía falta por aquí ¿No lo creen?**

 **Sin más que hablar, nos leemos en las notas finales~**

* * *

Los cuervos graznaban y aleteaban sus negras alas en el cielo oscuro y gris del amanecer de otoño, las campanas de la iglesia repicaban y sonaban por doquier, solemnes cánticos se entonaban en la iglesia, que ahora tenía una apariencia más tétrica, un ramo de rosas blancas se hallaban sobre un féretro de madera, como si fuera el único contraste con el ambiente…

La gente guardaba silencio en señal de respeto absoluto, voluntad solemne, todos los ojos se hallaban cerrados, guardando el luto, todos menos una persona…

Eren Jaeger, un muchacho de 16 años, veía a la persona dentro del ataúd, a aquel cuerpo inerte que ya descansaba en paz…

El cuerpo de su propia madre…

Sus ojos ámbar parecían concentrados en el cadáver que reposaba mientras escuchaba los coros que se entonaban para pedir el descanso del alma de la recién difunta…

Y es que Eren no podía creerlo ¿Cómo había pasado? Su madre estaba bien hace algunos días, pero inesperadamente, en una mañana, ella amaneció sin vida, nadie se lo explicaba, no había ingerido nada que le dañase, no se había enfermado, pero ¿Por qué había fallecido de repente? Nadie se explicaba, pero todo apuntaba a una sencilla muerte por causas naturales…

Pero el joven se había preguntado por qué su madre le había sido arrebatada así nada más, debía haber una razón por la que ella debía haber fallecido, tenía que haber una explicación lógica ¿Pero cuál? ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué?

¿Por qué había pasado todo esto?

¿Por qué a él?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué había perdido a su madre?

¿Por qué tenía que sufrir la pérdida de ese ser amado?

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto?

Todas aquellas preguntas en sí iban vagando por su mente, mientras aún repicaban las campanas con el lúgubre cántico funerario, por alguna extraña razón, el tiempo para él parecía detenerse en aquel lapso, solo veía todo a su alrededor como si estuviese pausado, como si nadie se moviera más que él, hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro, devolviéndole a la normalidad, era su padre…

-Hijo, ya es hora de irnos…- Le dijo con un tono algo desanimado, era claro que también había sido afectado por la pérdida de su amada esposa

Eren sólo asentía, aún triste, mientras caminaban hacia el cementerio de la iglesia, al ir, Eren parecía ver su reflejo en el cristal de las ventanas de la iglesia, se veía a sí mismo, pero, se veía extraño, su rostro parecía más oscuro, sombrío, como si sus ojos parecieran tener más ojeras de lo habitual, su mirada se hacía más profunda, vacía, sus ojos ámbar se oscurecían, eran tragados por un abismal color negro; las voces silenciosas parecían sonar como un eco en el aire, todo se desvanecía hasta que…

 _ **-¡EREN!**_

Su padre le volvió a hacer reaccionar, mirándole

-Padre, lo lamento, es que… Todo esto es tan difícil de procesar…-Dijo casi quebrado, Grisha solo correspondía con un abrazo, entendía el dolor de haber perdido a un ser tan preciado, Eren derramaba pequeñas lágrimas en silencio…

-Vamos hijo, debemos ir al cementerio…-Era tiempo ya de que su madre fuera enterrada, Eren solo asintió, tenía algo de esperanza en que las cosas mejoraran y que tomaran un rumbo positivo, podrían superar esto, las cosas serían mejores…

Sería una pena que fuese totalmente lo contrario…

⇒ … ⇐

Los días pasaban, la casa de los Jaeger se sentía vacía y triste, la rutina no cambiaba, era lo mismo de cada día, sin embargo, cosas extrañas empezaron a suceder, sobre todo en Eren; empezaba a volverse retraído, distante, callado; lo cual antes no era así. Empezó a alejarse de la gente que lo rodeaba, de sus amigos, compañeros y profesores, quería estar solo, eso preocupaba demasiado a sus docentes. Eso y otra cosa…

Se veía demasiado pensativo en clase, pero parecía no atender a lo que decían, divagaba y parecía planear algo en silencio, los veía a todos de lejos, su padre empezaba a preocuparse, tal vez a Eren le había afectado aún más el fallecimiento de Carla, empezó a buscar ayuda mientras su hijo parecía hundirse más y más; pasaba tardes enteras en el cuarto de su madre, acostado en su cama, aspirando el aroma, perdiéndose en ese ambiente…

Con respecto a la casa, en las noches se oían ruidos de pasos, pero no eran ni de Eren ni de su padre, eso les empezó a consternar, además de que ruidos extraños se escuchaban por toda la casa, voces inusuales y extrañas que jamás se habían escuchado...

El ambiente no parecía ser el mismo, mucho menos Eren…

Cuando alguien buscaba ayudarle, él solo se apartaba con violencia, los evadía con cierto desprecio, no parecía el Eren que todos conocían, además, dormía mucho, siempre estaba solo y parecía beber líquidos con demasiada frecuencia, eso y sus constantes cambios de humor y de alimentación empezaban a preocupar a todos sus seres queridos, creyendo que solo duraría así un poco de tiempo, que pronto lo dejaría y sería el mismo Eren de antes, sólo que aquel suceso reciente le había afectado demasiado

Pero lo que pasaría solo derramaría la gota del vaso…

Fue en un día de escuela, en plena clase del salón 104, estaba a pocos minutos de terminar y poder ir a casa, todo el mundo estaba atento a la explicación del profesor, el salón estaba en pleno y absoluto silencio, apuntando cada palabra de acuerdo a la lección, Eren apuntaba, sin embargo, las palabras parecían trazos deformes, su mano temblaba, sus ojos parecían perder su resplandor, sin darse cuenta, murmuraba palabras extrañas en voz baja, no podía controlarse, dejaba de ser él mismo…

-Eren ¿Podrías callarte un momento?-Le habló Jean, alguien detrás suyo-No me dejas escuchar al profesor

Eren seguía murmurando, las palabras que articulaba eran inusuales, extrañas, como si fueran en otro idioma, el profesor seguía haciendo apuntes en el pizarrón y solo eso se escuchaba, Eren y el gis. Jean no aguantaba más el fastidioso ruido, fue a decirle a Eren que se detuviera, pero, inesperadamente, Eren calló, el silencio era sepulcral en aquel espacio cerrado, Jean no vio porque molestarse y regresaba a su silla, pero inesperadamente, Eren le tomó de su muñeca con fuerza…

Demasiada fuerza…

-E-Eren… M-Me aprietas…-Gruñía, pero Eren no le miraba ni por un instante- E-Eren… Eren… ¿¡M-Me estás escuchando, pedazo de porquería?!

Eren volteaba, pero parecía que sus huesos tronaban al voltear su cuello, su mirada era tétrica, horrible, inhumana, sus ojos no parecían los mismos, parecían los de una bestia. Toda la clase dirigía su mirada a lo que acontecía, lo que procedía los dejaría totalmente perplejos y horrorizados. Sin que nadie se lo esperara, sostenía aquella muñeca y la quebró totalmente, agarrando ágilmente el lapicero que portaba y clavándolo en el ojo del chico, todos quedaron aterrados por lo que pasaba, Jean se retorcía de dolor al sentir la pluma clavar su globo ocular

 **-¡JAEGER!-** Gritaba el profesor **-¡JAEGER! ¡CONTRÓLESE O LLAMARÉ A DIRECCIÓN!**

Pero Eren ignoraba al docente, tirando a Jean al suelo, dejándole herido, el salón entero gritó de horror al ver a Jean perdiendo sangre, pero Eren ni se inmutaba, no parecía tener remordimientos por lo que hacía, no parecía un ser humano...

El profesor fue donde estaba el castaño, le pondría un severo castigo y llamaría a su padre, pero al llegar a él, su alumno respondió tomándole del cuello y lanzándole hacia la ventana, quebrando el cristal, todos dirigían su mirada mientras el profesor gritaba, el salón 104 estaba en el tercer piso; quedaron en shock al ver el cuerpo de su docente, chorreando sangre. Una de sus compañeras, Historia Reiss, destinada a preservar el orden del aula, fue donde Eren, consternada

 **-¡Eren! ¡¿Explícame, como fue que te atreviste a hacer eso?! ¡¿Acaso estás demente?! O…**

La interrumpió al levantarle jalándola de sus cabellos y mirándola de la misma forma, habló, pero su voz no parecía ser la misma, ahora era una voz totalmente gutural y bestial, inhumana…

 _ **-Cierra tu apestosa boca, perra miserable….**_

Al instante, la lanzó a un punto del salón con una increíble fuerza, con tal magnitud había probabilidades de haberle fracturado casi todos sus huesos, ella no se levantaba, todos miraban a Eren con horror, pero él seguía inmutándose. Cuando de pronto, los maestros llegaron después de atestiguar semejante escándalo, agarraron a Eren y lo llevaron a dirección, donde estaría esperando a su padre, quien iba en camino…

El viudo padre, consternado después de escuchar lo que su único hijo había hecho, no tuvo más opción que invertir en todo lo que tenía para tenerle en un hospital, confiando en que la situación se resolviera, pero la verdad es que empeoraba más y más…

Los arranques de Eren se volvían cada vez más y más violentos, llegando a atacar a todo el personal y agredir a las enfermeras que lo sedaban, cuando no había vigilancia, salía de la habitación que le tenían asignada sin permiso alguno. Nadie se explicaba cómo era que podía salir sin que los vigilantes se percataran, incluso se había metido en una de las habitaciones de los recién nacidos a mitad de la noche, por poco ahogaba a un bebé en una pequeña tina, afortunadamente había sido detenido a tiempo antes de que tuviese lugar otra terrible tragedia.

El personal, junto con el angustiado padre de familia, llegaron al acuerdo de que no tenían más opción que internar a Eren en otro lugar, pues su comportamiento y acciones no hacían más que empeorar el ambiente para todos los pacientes y empleados de ahí; sin dudárselo más, Eren fue internado en el hospital psiquiátrico "Sina" en Frankfurt, Alemania. Jamás en aquel lugar tuvieron un paciente tan distinto como él lo era, sus ataques persistían y parecía gritar como una bestia, con una voz o más bien, lo más parecido a un rugido de animal, cuando entraba en ese estado, parecía hablar en otro idioma, o en una lengua desconocida, una que nadie jamás había escuchado o parecía una lengua muerta hace milenios…

Esto alarmaba a la gente de ese hospital, con lo máximo que podían retener al chico era con 10 hombres, eso no era algo normal, algo estaba pasando y Petra, una de las empleadas, lo sabía. Sabía que algo en ese paciente no podía ser normal, así que sin dudar, optó por hacerle unas cuantas preguntas esa misma tarde

-Tu nombre es Eren Jaeger ¿No?- Empezaba a preguntar mientras registraba la grabación de igual forma con una grabadora

Silencio, absoluto silencio, su mirada se sentía penetrante…

-Tomaré eso como un sí-Anotaba al suspirar- Dime… ¿Qué piensas comúnmente cuando estás aquí? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento como la mierda, quiero volver a casa…- Respondió con una voz ligeramente rasposa

Petra se asombró al ver que él finalmente empezaba a hablar…

-O-Ok…- Seguía anotando-¿C-Como fue el día que te internaron? ¿T-Te sentías de alguna forma u otra? O…

-¿Acaso eso le importa?-Escupió, pero Petra seguía anotando, empezaba a temblar, esto no indicaba nada bueno- Quiero irme a casa…

-Eren ¿Cierto? B-Bien ¿Podrías decirme s-sí alguna vez fuiste internado o…?

 _ **-Quiero ir a casa…-**_ Sentenció- _ **Déjeme ir…**_

Los ojos color miel de la enfermera se abrían llenos de pavor, la voz de Eren empezaba a cambiar…

-P-Pero, Eren…

-Quiero irme a casa… Quiero irme ya…

-Eren… Pero no hemos…

 _ **-¡QUIERO IRME YA! ¿¡ACASO NO LO ESCUCHÓ, ESTÚPIDA RATA? ¡DÉJEME SALIR DE ESTA REPUGNANTE POCILGA! ¡SÁQUEME DE ESTE LUGAR DE MIERDA!-**_ Rugió, su voz ya no era igual, terriblemente, Petra había confirmado sus sospechas. Se retiró inmediatamente del cuarto para que sedaran al joven, que había empezado a hablar de forma extraña, mientras ella corría rumbo a su oficina con sus apuntes y grabadora en mano, su corazón parecía salirse del pecho por semejante sensación terrorífica.

A su hospital había llegado un paciente inusual, aterrador, sabía de lo que se trataba, no era más que un simple cambio brusco de carácter. Las señales que denotaba en su rostro y voz no podían ser normales, era absurdo admitirlo, más en pleno siglo XXI, pero estaba ante un caso de posesión demoníaca...

Y sin dudarlo, sabía a quién acudir en ese caso, sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó su teléfono desesperada para marcar a su contacto, a alguien totalmente familiarizado con el tema, rogaba al escuchar los tonos, llena de impotencia y espanto

 _-Por favor, contesta… Vamos, contesta…_

⇒ … ⇐

 _-Roma, Ciudad del Vaticano_

Una oficina de la santa sede se hallaba en absoluto silencio, hasta que el sonido del teléfono resonaba en toda la habitación, un cardenal, un hombre joven de cabello oscuro, piel lechosa y ojos olivo contestaba al chasquear su lengua, sin darse cuenta que se había dormido, al ver el reloj se percató de que eran casi las 2 de la mañana

-Diga…- Contestó ronco, como si perdiera el habla

 _-Cardenal Ackerman ¿Es usted?-_ Se oía una voz femenina desde el otro parlante, él la reconocía

-¿Petra? ¿Eres tú?-Tosía para aclarar su voz-¿Hay una razón para recibir una llamada en plena madrugada?

 _-Cardenal, algo está sucediendo y sé que tal vez sepa lo que esto signifique_ -Proseguía algo alterada, él exhalaba algo de aire al levantarse y mirar el cielo, la luna se alzaba entre la oscuridad de la noche

-Petra, Petra, por favor, necesito que te calmes y me expliques todo. Dime ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Ella suspiraba al relajarse, no tenía nada que temer, menos con un viejo amigo como lo era él. Sabía que podía tenerle confianza…

 _-Verás, en el hospital se ha estado presentando algo extraño y… Pensé que podrías ser de ayuda porque sabes muy bien a donde va todo esto…_

Él abría sus ojos, parecía entender de lo que hablaba. Pero algo le decía que esta vez, sería diferente…

-Prosigue…-Habló decidido, Petra suspiraba y continuaba

- _Esta semana llegó un paciente, es un adolescente de sólo 16 años y… Presenta síntomas muy raros… Cambios bruscos de actitud, arranques de ira y a veces… Habla raro…_

-¿Raro?

 _-Sí…-_ Afirmaba- _Como de esas lenguas que ya no se escuchan, algo antiguas, no sé si me explico, pero al hablarlo parece rugir como una bestia o como si miles de voces se juntaran entre sí, como si no hablara un ser humano… Como si fuera una…_

-Sí, entiendo de lo que hablas, por cómo me lo dices, debe ser un asunto terriblemente grave…- Sentenciaba al observar el panorama nocturno de la ciudad-¿Me dices donde es el hospital?

 _-Claro, te mandaré la dirección por correo, es en Frankfurt, Alemania…-_ Respondía al escucharse el teclado rápido _-¿Cómo cuando tienes planeado venir a ver esto?_

-Pronto, a más tardar, mañana. Este asunto es grave y deben tomarse cartas en el asunto- Respondía al recibir la dirección e imprimirla, a la vez que sacaba sus papeles y pasaporte- Agradezco que hayas podido decirme esto, Petra…

- _No es nada, realmente, me alegra contar contigo, Levi…-_ Dijo aliviada- _Entonces, eso significa que nos veremos mañana ¿Está bien? Es hora de que cuelgue, debo atender a otros pacientes, espero verte ¿Sí?_

-De acuerdo, Petra, descansa…-Le dijo confortándole y colgó.

Tenía una mirada decidida, veía la dirección de aquel hospital psiquiátrico y preparó sus cosas, todo lo necesario para realizar un exorcismo. Agua bendita, rosarios, crucifijos, el sagrado sacramento y lo haría todo conforme al _ritual romano*_ porque, cualquier cosa podría presentarse y él lo sabía.

El cardenal Levi Ackerman era uno de los mejores sacerdotes que la Iglesia Católica podría tener, a pesar de su corta edad en el medio; sobre todo en uno como es el exorcismo, había cursado y logrado obtener su título en el Vaticano, donde lo había estudiado arduamente. Por lo que era el mejor exorcista que la iglesia pudiera tener a su servicio, había echado fuera demonios de toda clase y de todo tipo…

Por eso, debía prepararse, debía estar listo ante cualquier adversidad que las fuerzas del mal le presentasen; rezó y oró lo suficiente antes de su partida. Cuando amaneció, partió rumbo al aeropuerto internacional de Fiumicino, donde tomó un vuelo rumbo a Frankfurt, donde le aguardaba una nueva misión en el nombre de Dios y erradicar una vez más a las fuerzas del mal para liberar a un alma inocente…

Sin saber que ya le estaban esperando…

* * *

 **AN: Las ideas de monjes, curas, ángeles, demonios y exorcismos me han tenido bombardeando la mente en estas vacaciones y que mejor manera de aprovecharla tanto en este fic como en el Eren x Reader ¿No lo creen? Bueno, hasta ahora hemos entendido que Eren es un chico que vive bajo la posesión de un espíritu maligno y Levi un exorcista, pero ¿Logrará nuestro héroe liberar el alma del atormentado Eren? O quizás...**

 **Bueno, bueno, dejo de crear muchas especulaciones ¿Que creen que pase en el próximo capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren más? ¿Levi triunfará? ¡No olviden dejar un review! Lo leeré y responderé en la próxima actualización**

 **ShokoRoko se retira por ahora, nos vemos pronto y que tengan un buen 2016 :D**


	2. Fe

**Advertencia: Universo Alterno (AU) | Severo Out of Character (OoC) | Lenguaje Vulgar | Contenido Sexual Explícito | Violencia Explícita | _Possesed! Eren_ | _Priest! Levi_**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G.**

 **AN: ¡Gracias por sus amables reviews! Me alegra mucho saber que les encantó esta historia ;u; -lanza besitos- ¡Ahora he aquí para ustedes esta actualización! ¡Nos leemos abajo! ouo)/**

* * *

Había demasiadas voces que resonaban en el oscuro ambiente, eran como un grupo de millones de gritos al mismo tiempo, el ambiente era oscuro y confuso; sólo era capaz de verse a sí mismo, sosteniendo un crucifijo, pero ¿Hacia qué?

Lo que tenía en frente era solo una masa oscura, extraña, con unos extraños ojos ámbares que parpadeaban y se movían solo para dirigir su mirada hacia él; de la boca de Levi solo salían gritos y oraciones cargadas de desesperación e impotencia hacia aquel extraño ser viviente que yacía frente a él, aquella extraña criatura solo parecía sonreír y soltar una tétrica carcajada, sus dientes eran afilados y lleno de un líquido escarlata…

Aquel cardenal estaba aterrado, pero debía permanecer en pie, así hasta el final; hasta poder erradicar ese ente maligno, pero, para su sorpresa, aquella cosa extraña habló, era una voz ronca, profunda y gutural que resonaba en todo el lugar

 _ **-Es inútil, Levi, tú no puedes ser capaz de vencerme…. Y lo sabes…**_

Levi abría sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y confusión

-¿Quién eres?- Dijo, inmutándose lo más que podía- Responde ahora, espíritu inmundo…

 _ **-Tú sabes quién soy, lo sabes perfectamente…. Y, finalmente, vas a ser mío, en cuerpo y alma…**_

Levi solo estaba incrédulo, suponiendo que aquella extraña criatura solo mentía

-Solo mientes, ser inmundo…-Levi sentenció al sostener su crucifijo con más fuerza-En el nombre del Padre, te ordeno que tú…

Pero la cosa extraña alzó lo que parecían ser miles de brazos con garras afiladas hacia él, lanzando un grito potente, como si fuera el coro de miles de voces del abismo, aquellas manos se iban abalanzando a Levi, quien intentaba cubrirse

 _ **-¡NO ESCAPARÁS, LEVI ACKERMAN! ¡ESTA VEZ TE TENDRÉ! ¡ESTA VEZ SERÁS MIO! ¡TU ALMA SERÁ MÍA! ¡MÍAAA!**_

La oscuridad se cernía sobre él, quien se cubría rezando desesperado, rogando a Dios por protección, entonces…

Nada…

Nada más que una profunda penumbra

⇒ … ⇐

Levi despertó abruptamente, con su respiración agitada, su corazón latiendo aceleradamente y su frente bañada en sudor; jadeaba al inhalar y exhalar poco a poco, tallando su cabeza…

-No puede ser…-Murmuró- Es la quinta vez este mes…

Sueños así se hacían más presentes en sus últimas semanas, sueños donde él y aquel monstruo extraño eran los únicos que estaban presentes, además, solo se percibía un olor nauseabundo y pestilente que inundaba el lugar, lo peor era que era casi siempre el mismo patrón; un exorcismo, un lugar extraño, ese ser que gritaba conocerle y querer su alma…

Ese último empezaba a intrigarle en gran manera, no importaba cuantas veces lo tuviera en frente, debía admitir que era una de las cosas más espantosas que jamás presenció en su vida; aquellos ojos tan penetrantes y hambrientos que parecían querer adueñarse de él era como presenciar a una feroz víbora son sus colmillos expuestos…

Algo simplemente, aterrador

Quería quitarse esas imágenes y olores de su cabeza, volteaba hacia la ventana del avión; llovía poco a poco, el día era oscuro, como si el Sol se hubiese ausentado

-Señores pasajeros, sean bienvenidos al aeropuerto de Frankfurt, favor de permanecer sentados hasta que el avión haya aterrizado por completo…

Levi reaccionó al oír la voz de la aeromoza, parpadeó un par de veces al inhalar un poco de aire, tenía que calmarse y despejar su mente lo más que pudiera, no podía trabajar de esa manera, tan desconcentrado y alarmado; debía estar enfocado a lo que iba, a erradicar a un demonio maligno del cuerpo de un pobre muchacho…

Ya al bajar del avión, debía ubicar a una de sus amistades que también trabajaba en aquel hospital aparte de Petra, no tardó mucho en ubicarla

 **-¡LEVI! ¡LEVI!-** Se escuchó una fuerte voz femenina en el aeropuerto, seguido de unos pasos que resonaban en el pasillo de aquel lugar, a pesar de estar tan lleno de gente, Levi reconoció quien era, solo bufaba al lograr divisarla.

Vio a una enfermera con un abrigo azul marino y su uniforme habitual, traía sus cabellos castaños sujetos por una coleta, más estaban en completo desorden; no había duda de que ella era la ruidosa y escandalosa cuatro ojos de antaño, Hanji Zoe

 **-¡ENANO! ¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS!-** Le dijo al tenerle finalmente de frente, revolviendo un poco los cabellos del cura, quien solo chasqueaba su lengua acompañado de un bufido

-Al parecer no has cambiado para nada, cuatro ojos escandalosa- Gruñía al tallar sus ojos, casi sin sueño; Levi y Hanji eran amigos muy cercanos desde que eran adolescentes, más sus caminos se separaron cuando él empezó a prepararse para el sacerdocio y ella para su carrera de psiquiatría, sin embargo lograban verse cuando se podían, la gran mayoría de las veces pasaba cuando Hanji se paseaba por Roma…

-Y tú tampoco, enanín- Dijo infantilmente con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le ayudaba con sus cosas y caminaban entre la terminal del aeropuerto para tomar el transporte, el silencio entre ambos se hacía presente entre el bullicio de miles de pasajeros que pronto arribarían sus vuelos o los que apenas aterrizaban. Tal vez no era algo que quería mostrar, pero Levi se hallaba tenso, era sobre lo que había soñado, se supone que debía restarle importancia, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Cada vez que lo tenía era más y más real que se tornaba algo demasiado escalofriante, por lo que ¿Qué debería hacer? Eso lo dejó bastante pensativo durante el trayecto, pero debía ocuparse de eso más tarde

Ahora debía ir directamente al grano, a lo que había llegado desde la Santa Sede

-Hanji… Respecto al chico…

Ella volteó hacia él para prestarle atención

-Si… Ese chico…

-Dime todo sobre él al respecto ¿En serio crees que pueda ser un caso de posesión?

El semblante de la castaña se veía serio, cuando Hanji Zoe estaba en un asunto de gran importancia no se dedicaba a hacer chistes ni bromear, solo enfocarse en la situación por más grande o pequeña que fuese, dedicarse a ello sin chistar

-Te lo contaré todo en el trayecto…-Habló, caminando hacia el automóvil de ésta, un Chevrolet Corsa reciente de un color azul brillante; ambos subieron al transporte a la vez que Hanji le extendía unos papeles al sacerdote, quien iba revisando todo minuciosamente aquellos expedientes sobre el paciente

-¿Eren Jaeger? ¿Ese es su nombre?-Preguntó al revisar todo una vez más, no quería cometer una equivocación al estar checando esos archivos; Hanji asentía al seguir conduciendo por la ciudad, pronto saldrían hacia las zonas más apartadas de aquella metrópolis, donde se ubicaba aquel hospital

-Es el más joven de los pacientes que tenemos ahí, tiene tan solo 16 años….- Agregaba- Sin embargo, es de los más peligrosos que hemos atendido, jamás ha habido un caso así hasta ahora. Esta es una de las grabaciones que hemos hecho, es de lo poco que pude traer, el resto está en "Sina"

Siendo así, Hanji le tendió su celular, donde tenía un video de duración de 2 minutos aproximadamente. Levi presenció al pobre joven que se hallaba con una camisa de fuerza, estaba gritando maldiciones y gruñidos guturales incomprensibles, de sus labios rabiosos solo salía saliva sin control y sus ojos ámbar orbitaban con locura; en ese momento, más de 10 hombres entraron para sedar al muchacho, lo cual había costado mucho trabajo debido a que inmediatamente había adquirido la suficiente fuerza como para liberarse de la prenda que le retenía, comenzó a atacar a aquellos doctores, aruñando sus rostros y desfigurándoles por completo…

En cuestión de instantes, se escuchaban alaridos y gritos de dolor por doquier, las paredes blancas de aquel lugar se hallaban manchadas de sangre y yacían trozos de piel por todo el suelo. Al instante, Eren parecía mirar a la cámara, su mirada era similar a la de un asesino serial fuera de control, se iba acercando y empezaban a notarse aquellas ojeras oscuras que rodeaban sus ojos, dándole una apariencia mucho más tétrica que antes, de repente la grabación se cortó…

-Levi, un paciente como es no es nada normal… Nadie posee la suficiente fuerza como para liberarse de una camisa de fuerza y deshacerse de 10 hombres; al comienzo fue increíble ver que ese muchacho pudiera haber lanzado de la ventana a su profesor y romperle los huesos a su compañera; Eren no es nada normal en lo absoluto y no sabemos cómo lidiar con él…

Hanji suspiraba al pasar una mano por su cabeza, había ocasiones en las cuales no podía dormir por tener que vigilar al chico; Levi le observaba, a pesar de lo loca que ella pudiera ser, le guardaba un cariño fraterno y que le estaría apoyando en cualquier problema que tuviese, no importando la magnitud que fuera…

Después de todo, ambos eran amigos ¿No?

-Hanji… -Habló aclarando su garganta-Realmente sé que esto es algo complicado y demasiado difícil de lidiar, pero, no van a enfrentar esto solos... Si necesitas apoyo, cuenta con ello… No voy a dejar que termines causando un desastre, cuatro ojos demente

La doctora apenas escuchaba eso no pudo evitar querer abrazar al pelinegro

-¡Owww, Levi! ¡Eso es tan lindo de tu parte!-Reaccionó tan cariñosamente como solía tener acostumbrado hacer, Levi soltaba apenas un pequeño suspiro, pero, ella era así y no tenía remedio

-Oi, deberías fijarte al manejar, cuatro ojos, no te distraigas tan fácilmente-Le dijo al sentir sus brazos estrechándole con fuerza, claro, Hanji reaccionó a tiempo para volver a tomar el volante, el pelinegro suspiraba…

Al menos no faltaba mucho para llegar, ya estaban rondando por unos edificios grises y de apariencia triste, con una apariencia que delataba que fueron construidos a finales del siglo XIX, el ambiente era demasiado deprimente y lúgubre…

Justo ahí se hallaba el hospital "Sina"…

 _ **-…-**_

-¡Levi! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!-Exclamó Petra al verle, abrazándole con fuerza-¡Te he echado bastante de menos!

Levi correspondía a aquella muestra de afecto estrechando sus brazos hacia su amiga pelirroja, a la que por igual le había extrañado

-Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, Petra-Respondía el cura pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa, por un momento el ambiente triste se desvanecía entre ellos dos, impregnándose ese diminuto pero brillante optimismo ante la adversidad; más fueron devueltos a la realidad gracias a la lluvia que empezaba a arreciar con fuerza, lo que los obligaba a refugiarse de aquella tormenta torrencial aprisa.

Sin más tiempo que perder entraron al hospital, pasando por el largo pasillo iluminado por las frías luces que reflejaban el color monocromático de aquel lugar. El ambiente de aquel hospital era tan tétrico, deprimente, fúnebre y triste que tan solo pisar un pie en tal lugar solo provocaba ganas de llorar de manera inconsolable

-Oh, por cierto, Levi, necesito presentarte a alguien-Agregó Petra al aproximarse a la sala de espera-Este hombre es el señor Grisha Jaeger, padre del paciente…

-Cardenal Levi Ackerman, un gusto conocerle señor…

Grisha tendía la mano de aquel hombre educadamente, más tenía una mirada algo… triste

-Señor…-Articulaba aquel hombre ya viudo-¿Usted podrá hallar la solución al problema que tiene mi hijo? ¿Finalmente él podrá ser libre?

-Sólo Dios tiene las respuestas señor, yo no soy más que un simple siervo, pero lo único que nos queda ahora es tener fe, señor Jaeger

Grisha tragaba pesado, sus ojos pesaban más de lo usual, había pasado cada noche sin dormir pensando únicamente en su hijo, su Eren, atormentado internamente, sin la oportunidad de ser feliz como cualquier chico de su edad. Ya no habían más salidas, todo había sido probado, solo quedaba esa última opción…

La fe…

Aún si fuese lo último que fuera…

-Confío en que pondrá todos los medios necesarios para asegurar el bienestar de mi hijo, cardenal Ackerman-Dijo Grisha, aclarando el tono quebrado de su voz-S-Sólo pido a Dios p-para que Eren logre hallar la paz que su alma necesita…

-Y el Señor así lo hará, con fe depositada en él, todo nos será posible…-Finalizaba Levi-Dios jamás nos dejará desamparados ante la adversidad…

Antes de que Levi articulara otra palabra más, doctores le hallaron diciéndole que el paciente ya estaba listo para que le recibiera, le habían sedado lo suficiente para mantenerle a raya y evitar una nueva tragedia; Levi tomaba sus cosas para encaminarse al cuarto donde el paciente se hallaba internado, la sala 850, la cual se hallaba en el pasillo más recóndito y alejado del edificio. Era el único cuarto alejado del resto de los pacientes y de todos en general…

El único lugar en aquel edificio donde podrían mantener al pobre chico…

Así, el sacerdote se despedía cordialmente del padre de Eren y fue a aquella habitación, acompañado por Petra, claro está, quien tenía una inyección con sedante por si las cosas se tornaban caóticas como siempre…

-L-Levi… S-Si Eren llega a descontrolarse, sólo g-grita…-Dijo ella casi temblando-A-Así llegaremos para calmarle, e-entraré contigo p-por si a-acaso

-Estaré bien, Petra…-Hablaba Levi para infundirle calma-Solo tienes que confiar, Dios tiene todo bajo su control, más no quiero que estés involucrada en esta dura labor, tendrás que quedarte afuera…

-P-Pero, L-Levi… ¿Y si tú…?

-Tranquila… Nada va a sucederme, es una promesa…

Con aquellas palabras, solo entró a la habitación, respirando profundo y entró a aquella habitación con serenidad, aunque muy en el fondo de sí mismo se hallaba un tanto nervioso ante lo que le sobrevenía, hubo veces en las que la labor de expulsar demonios le dejaba con un gran agotamiento tanto a él como a la víctima a la cual intentaba liberar, además de que observar a un joven adolescente enfrentarse a más de una decena de hombres con gran fuerza era el indicio de que no enfrentaba un demonio cualquiera…

Más estaba confiado en Dios, por lo que debía estar en calma ¿No es así?

⇒ … ⇐

Ahora estaban los dos, solo ambos…

Los orbes color olivo observaban detenidamente al chico y su terrible estado, rostro demacrado por llagas, ojos oscuros y ojerosos que contrastaban con los brillantes orbes ámbares, labios secos y agrietados y sus brazos totalmente marcados por heridas y moretones…

Eren inmediatamente sentía la mirada analizadora de Levi en la soledad de aquel espacio, el color blanco resaltaba en aquel lugar, brindándole una sensación de que todo era casi cegador; más la presencia de aquel sacerdote apenas entraba, para Eren no era más que una sensación de escalofríos por toda la piel tan solo con ver sus santos ropajes

-Sea quien sea, váyase…-Fue lo que soltó finalmente con su voz normal

-No tienes por qué ser tan brusco, Eren Jaeger-Hablaba Levi al sacar sus cosas-He venido a ayudarte…

-No necesito ayuda, mucho menos de usted…

-¿Y por qué lo dices de esa manera?

Antes de que continuara, veía que Eren empezaba a temblar, sus dientes castañeaban poco a poco, rompiendo el breve momento del silencio que antes reinaba

-V-Váyase…

-¿Disculpe? ¿Apenas vengo llegando y dices que me vaya? No tienes muy buenos modales, jovencito

-L-Lo digo en serio… T-Tiene que irse ya…

El tono de Eren reflejaba temor y angustia, tragaba hondo y miraba a su alrededor con temor, como si divisara algo en ese cuarto blanco, algo que sólo él podía ver

-Eren, tienes que decirme que pasa

-Él… Él ya viene…

-¿Quién? ¿Quién es el que viene?

- **¡USTED SOLO SALGA DE AQUÍ! ¡NO VUELVA A VERME!** -Gritaba desesperado, más Levi cada vez se hallaba confundido por la forma de actuar de Eren, antes estaba renuente y ahora gritaba con miedo

-¡Eren, guarda la calma y dime quien viene!

 **-¿¡QUE NO LO ENTIENDE, SEÑOR?! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡ÉL LO QUIERE A USTED! ¡LO QUIERE A USTED!**

Levi suspiraba, no quedaba más remedio que comenzar su labor, Eren empezaba a emitir gritos y alaridos de desesperación, cosa que no sorprendía al sacerdote en lo absoluto, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a presenciar semejantes cosas desde mucho antes…

-Señor Jesucristo, Verbo de Dios Padre, Dios de toda criatura, que diste a tus santos apóstoles la potestad de someter a los demonios en tu nombre y de aplastar todo poder del enemigo- Oraba Levi en voz baja, juntando sus dos manos al sostener su rosario- Dios santo, que al realizar tus milagros, ordenaste…

 _ **-Ya cállate…-**_ Habló una voz sepulcral interrumpiendo al cardenal, quien reaccionaba al escuchar semejantes palabras guturales, las mismas que escuchó en sueños recientes ¿Acaso oía bien? ¿Era esa voz? ¿En serio lo era?

- _Esa voz… No, tiene que ser una broma…-_ Se decía Levi para sí mismo dentro de él

- _ **No, Levi, no es una broma…-**_ Volvía a hablar esa voz, Levi alzaba la mirada y para su sorpresa, esa voz residía en Eren, tomando posesión de su cuerpo _ **-¿Es que acaso no tienes fe, Levi Ackerman? Si, fe, la certeza de lo que se espera, la convicción de lo que no se ve, justamente lo dice así el libro de Hebreos en la Biblia ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?**_

Pero Levi no contestaba, solo se hallaba helado y estático, escuchando la voz familiar que resonó bestialmente sus profundos sueños

-Tú… En el nombre de Dios, te ordeno salir del cuerpo de…

Más el cuerpo de Eren se alzaba velozmente de la cama, saltando con fuerza, teniendo como principal objetivo acorralar al siervo de Dios, quien se hallaba ahora entre el posesionado y la pared, sintiendo el aliento recorrer su nuca, dándole un estremecimiento hasta la espina dorsal. Levi no sabía qué hacer, no tenía salida alguna ni escape…

 _ **-Te lo dije, Levi Ackerman, te lo advertí**_ -Reía macabramente el posesionado- _ **Te dije que serías mío en cuerpo y alma, y esta vez, ahora que te tengo, lo serás…**_

-Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu…-Levi rezaba en aparente calma el Padre Nuestro, más Eren le interrumpió tapando su boca

 _ **-No aparentes tu supuesto valor, pues es obvio que estás aterrado, cariño…**_

Los orbes de Levi se abrían abruptamente con desesperación, miraba a todos lados buscando una manera de liberarse, más no la había…

- **Suéltame, suéltame ¡YA!-** Exclamó como podía

 **-** _ **Ah, Levi, he esperado todos estos años para tenerte ¿Crees que voy a soltarte así nada más? Claro que no**_ **-** Eren formaba una sonrisa totalmente aterradora para el cardenal, mostrando sus hileras dientes y ojos llenos de locura, sometiendo con gran fuerza el cuello de Levi hasta dejarle casi sin aire

-D-Dios… T-Te imploro p-por el alma de e-este joven…-Apenas musitaba, más Eren se acercaba a su rostro, quedando solo un pequeño espacio entre ellos

- _ **Ni siquiera lo intentes… Dios te ha abandonado…**_

* * *

 **AN: OH NO! ¿Que será del sacerdote Levi? ¿Eren destrozará sus votos de celibato? ¿O se liberará de aquellas crueles garras malignas? ¡ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ!**

 **Bien, ya me calmo, no soy la narradora de Pokémon ni nada por el estilo :'v**

 **Pero bueno ¡Es tiempo de leer sus reviews!**

 _AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger : **-recibe sus flores y chocolates- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado esta historia! ¡Saludos y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!**_

 _ShanAnna:_ _**Poner a Levi como un cardenal es una idea bastante buena, debería tener un poco más de presencia en los fanfics hispanos ¿No lo crees? OuO ¡Saludos y gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!**_

 _estefi linda:_ ** _Owww, cariño, gracias por decir eso ;u; Y si, lo que nos faltaba a todas era un Levi monje xD ¡Saludos y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!_**

 _yuki ayanami 3:_ ** _¡Agradezco mucho que menciones lo genial que es! Y el suspenso es fundamental en este tipo de historias, oh si uvú ¡Saludos y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!_**

 _AcosadoraKawaii:_ _**Vaya vaya, mira nomás esas coincidencias :v Imaginar a Jean con un parche me recuerda bastante a Kaneki y a Rikka de Chunnibyou xD hahaha ¡Saludos y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!**_

 _Blonde hair girl:_ _**Estoy muy agradecida que esta historia te haya gustado, y habrá más de esto :D ¡Saludos y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!**_

 **Si tienen alguna sugerencia, impulso de fangirleo o amenaza ¿Que esperan? ¡Dejen sus reviews y les contestaré! Por cierto, se me pasaba ¡Este fic también está siendo publicado en Wattpad! ¡Solo tienen que buscarme ahí como "ShokoRoko" y justamente me hallarán con más historias propias de ese sitio! Donde mis OC's (Mara, Arlette, Oktavia, etc) también ahí estarán, por supuesto ;)**

 **ShokoRoko se despide, bye!~**


	3. Penumbra

**Advertencia: Universo Alterno (AU) | Severo Out of Character (OoC) | Lenguaje Vulgar | Contenido Sexual Explícito | Violencia Explícita | Possesed! Eren | Priest! Levi**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio** **y Production I.G.**

 **AN: No estaba muerta, tenía finales...**

* * *

Ecos de campanadas resonando por doquier, rezos deformados rebotando sin cesar…

Incienso, dulzón incienso es lo único que flota en el ambiente cerrado, los cánticos incomprensibles resuenan con la débil iluminación de las velas, las cuales resplandecen en la oscuridad de la iglesia iluminando un pasillo, el cuál daba hasta donde se encontraba el altar…

Una resplandeciente luz de luna brillaba entre la oscuridad a la vez que los sacerdotes reparten el olor sagrado por toda la capilla, vacía de feligreses, salvo por un ataúd. Aquella caja fúnebre la cual estaba en mal estado, guardando un esqueleto que miraba inertemente hacia algún punto del techo; más cuando la mirada se hacía más cercana hacia aquel montón de huesos sin vida, pareciera que abruptamente éste se levantara de aquella caja alargando sus huesudas manos, queriendo desgarrar la piel blanquecina a la vez que se revuelven las voces en el lugar, mencionando solo un nombre

" _Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi…_ _ **LEVI, LEVI, LEVI, LEVI, LEVI ¡LEVI, LEVI, LEVI, LEVI, LEVI, LEVI, LEVI!"**_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo ese nombre? Hubiera parecido que aquellos rezos se hubiesen transformado en miles de coros que solo le mencionaban, como si fueran gritos de penurias…

Tan aturdidor, tan ensordecedor, no lo soportaría, todo ello sucedió en menos de un parpadeo, algo más que aterrador; más entre toda aquella sinfonía infernal se podía escuchar una dulce y melodiosa voz femenina que finalmente destacaba, la cual decía su nombre, pero, a diferencia del resto de las voces que parecían resonar demoníacas, la de ella era la más cercana a un ángel…

Una tenue luz resplandecía, pareciendo hacer desvanecer todo el horror de aquel lugar, esos ojos color miel le daban la bienvenida de vuelta a la realidad…

A su fatídica realidad…

 _ **-…-**_

-¡Levi! ¡Levi!-Fue lo que exclamaba Petra apresurada al ver las heridas en el cuello del sacerdote, dirigió el oído hacia su pecho y exhaló de alivio al ver que su corazón tenía pulso. El pelinegro despertó abruptamente, tosiendo de repente, su garganta y cuerpo dolían mucho, demasiado quizás…

-P-Petra… ¿Qué pasó?-Levi preguntó al aclarar un poco la voz, la chica de ojos miel al verle despertar por poco llora de felicidad, pensó que había muerto por falta de oxígeno, más no fue así

-¡Levi! ¡Gracias a Dios, estás vivo!-Sollozaba de felicidad al abrazarle- Creí que Eren te había….

-Eren, cierto…-Levi recordó al chico apenas su nombre fue mencionado-¿Dónde está Eren?

Petra soltó un largo suspiro-En el momento en el que Eren estaba asfixiándote, el personal del hospital tuvo que entrar de repente para sedarle de nuevo y retenerle, ahora mismo está en otra habitación reposando…

Levi iba levantándose como podía, claro, sin evitar soltar quejidos de dolor, Petra le ayudaba a sostenerse viendo su estado totalmente grave

-Debo ir a verle…-Articulaba, a pesar de su estado, su determinación era inquebrantable cual diamante

-Levi, estás en malas condiciones, lo único que puedes hacer es reposar-Era lo que Petra decía, preocupada por su pésimo estado físico

-No puedo dejar que las cosas sigan así, mira al pobre de su padre, claramente se nota la angustia que le carcome; si dejo esto así nada más, el espíritu que Eren posee podría dañar al resto de las personas de este hospital… Incluyéndote…

-L-Levi…

La gran devoción religiosa de Levi era demasiada, tanto que parecía hacerle olvidar por un momento su dolor físico, más aún así, sabía que los ataques de Eren no dejarían de cesar, tal vez se harían más fuertes que nunca y eso era algo que debía evitarse a toda costa….

Petra estaba consciente de eso, pero más que nada, le preocupaba que Levi terminara mal o mucho peor que los anteriores doctores que habían sido heridos o inclusive asesinados por Eren, más al parecer y como le notaba, Levi no le tenía miedo a eso, mucho menos a enfrentarse a la misma muerte para cumplir su deber…

De nuevo, Levi soltaba un quejido de dolor, dirigía la mano hacia su garganta, la cual se veía dañada, con las marcas de uñas que le habían sostenido, arañando su piel...

-Por ahora también necesitas descansar un poco…-Le dijo Petra al tomarle de la mano al llevar sus cosas-Al parecer tenemos un cuarto que se halla libre, te llevaré ahí para que reposes y te despejes un poco ¿Vale?

-P-Petra… No deberías molestarte tanto, el personal podría…

-No te preocupes por el personal, Levi-La enfermera pelinegra le apaciguaba-Puedo encargarme de eso, lo único que importa ahora es que te sientas mejor ¿Entendido?

Ahora era turno de que Levi suspirara, así como él era tan creyente, Petra era muy cuidadosa y protectora cual madre; si en algo ella se preocupaba era por el bienestar de un paciente o ser querido…

No le quedó más de otra que asentir y dejar que Petra le llevara a esa habitación, donde podría reposar por el momento….

⇒ … ⇐

-P-Por favor, señor Levi ¡P-Perdóneme!-Fue lo que Eren exclamaba con arrepentimiento, lo cual dejaba desconcertado a Levi, no sabía si era el chico o el espíritu en sí-¡Le dije que se fuera, pero no fue así! Ahora usted… ¡Está herido!

-¿D-De que hablas?

-¡No quería hacerlo! Pero él… ¡Él siempre me toma y cuando lo hace, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo!

Levi no dijo nada más, le dejó continuar, podría servir de ayuda…

-Desde el día en que mi madre murió, tenía el presentimiento de que algo había cambiado, había momentos en los que dejaba de ser yo y cuando venía a darme cuenta…-La voz del castaño empezaba a quebrarse en llanto- Las personas que yo quería, todo a mí alrededor estaba tan… destrozado…. La gente me empezó a mirar con miedo y se alejaban de mí… Empezaba a sentirme tan solo y la única compañía que estaba ahí para infortunio mío era ese… Ese…

Eren empezaba a sollozar de a poco, sus ojos ámbares brillaban con tristeza, angustia, temor; sentimientos hallados en lo más profundo de su ser que eran comprimidos en su dolorosa soledad…

-M-Mi padre está muy angustiado, t-todo esto le preocupa demasiado…-Fue lo que articulaba entre sus lágrimas-No sé cuanto más pueda soportar esta horrible situación, solo quiero que todo esto termine de una vez…

La mirada del adolescente castaño en medio del silencio expresaba más que unas cuantas palabras, expresaba el deseo y el anhelo de ser libre, libre de aquel tormento demoniaco que le tenía preso, el deseo de regresar a ser lo que una vez fue, poder ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su solitario padre…

El que hablaba a través de la mirada era Eren, el verdadero Eren, no aquel espíritu maligno, solo un muchacho angustiado…

Levi acariciaba su rostro con suavidad, quitando esas lágrimas que brotaban en silencio de aquel decaído semblante, ambos se hallaban en la habitación en la cual los rayos del Sol pregonaban el pronto ocaso del día y la llegada del anochecer. Bajo las últimas caricias del astro rey, el adolescente y el sacerdote solo se comunicaban con la mirada, manteniendo el silencio hasta que uno de ambos habló

-Quiero mi vida de vuelta, señor Levi…-Eren articuló con tristeza-Quiero volver a ser alguien normal, ver a mi padre con una sonrisa, es… lo único que quiero…

Antes de que Levi pudiera decir algo, había llegado una de las enfermeras diciéndole al pelinegro que el tiempo de visita había terminado, éste acató la orden, más solo bastó una mirada hacia al castaño que le aseguraba que haría todo para liberarle, esa mirada llena de convicción aseguraba esa promesa…

Ya fuera, Levi se detuvo un momento para apreciar el paisaje boscoso desde las ventanas del pasillo, todo ese momento de tranquilidad y paz solo traía a su mente viejos y alegres recuerdos de su juventud, cuando pasaba las cálidas tardes de octubre apreciando la belleza de los bosques con aquel amigo y compañero entrañable que estaba a su lado, aún recordaba su risa, sus ojos de color avellana y sus cabellos castaños ligeramente desordenados con el sonido de las hojas siendo pisadas

 _-Farlan…_

Levi había dicho su nombre como si sus labios automáticamente lo hubieran soltado, Farlan Church había sido un amigo suyo durante sus años de preparación en Roma, al igual que él, su meta a cumplir era ser un sacerdote, por lo que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, más lo que él desconocía era que un sentimiento más fuerte y cálido latía en el corazón del azabache cada vez que se hallaban en compañía, algo que iba más allá de una simple amistad…

Amor…

Aunque fuera un sentimiento prohibido, algo que no era permitido en aquel santo oficio y mucho menos entre hombres, Levi sentía una fuerte atracción hacia Farlan, al punto de querer renunciar a todo y confesarle cuanto lo amaba, pero aún así… No lo hacía… Hallándose así en la eterna batalla interna de sentimientos mezclados hasta ese día…

Ese terrible día…

De tan solo hacer memoria de ese momento, el ser de Levi se contristaba…

En una carmesí tarde de Mayo, el convento había sido incendiado por motivos desconocidos, varias cosas se perdieron entre el fuego, incluyendo vidas de sacerdotes y alumnos, entre ellos… Farlan…

Aún no podía sacar de su mente los gritos desgarradores de varios pidiendo ayuda, Levi en aquel momento intentaba hacer todo lo posible para sacarle de ese infierno, más la altura de las llamas dificultaba tal acción, intentó de todo más fue inútil, ambos intercambiaban miradas, Levi estaba lleno de dolor y desesperación para sacar a Farlan, más éste sabía que tal vez no saldría con vida de ahí.

Bastó una triste sonrisa que el joven Farlan le dedicara a Levi, dándole una agridulce despedida que significaba el fin de su vida y fugazmente, su cuerpo fue consumido por las llamas ardientes, dejando solo una pertenencia casi intacta de aquel difunto, su rosario…

Si le hubiera dicho al final lo que sentía ¿Algo habría cambiado?

Claro que no… Los hubiera no existían y aquello no era un cuento de hadas…

" _Si tan solo hubiera podido salvarlo"_ \- Pensamientos que desolaron la mente de Levi desde esa noche hasta la actualidad, viviendo con remordimiento, con su vida convertida en una eterna penumbra que parecía no tener final alguno…

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos dejaban derramar algunas lágrimas que resbalaban por todo su rostro y tenía en su mano el rosario de Farlan, exhaló para calmarse y secó su rostro, debía descansar por ahora, el Sol se había ocultado y la noche había finalmente entrado…

⇒ … ⇐

Pesado…

Levi sentía algo pesado bajo su cuerpo que le aplastaba, sin embargo, al abrir los ojos no veía nada; volteó a todos lados y lo único luminoso era el reloj, eran las 2:58 de la mañana. Tal vez su reloj biológico le andaba jugando una muy mala jugada últimamente; suspiró y volvería a dormir, pero antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño de nuevo, escuchó algo extraño, un ronroneo pesado y gutural…

Eso bastó para que Levi abriera sus ojos otra vez como alerta y volviera a voltear una vez más, pero esta vez aquellos ojos ámbares le esperaban en la penumbra, el pelinegro tragó hondo; esos ojos no brillaban con esa esperanza y anhelos, ahora brillaban con posesión enferma y deseo…

Esta vez no era Eren…

-Regresaste…-Articuló Levi, el demonio solo soltó una risa baja

- _ **Si… ¿Creíste que me iría así nada más, Levi?-**_ Decía sonriendo tétricamente- _ **No puedo dejarte ir, no otra vez…**_

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me deseas tanto? **¿¡QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?!**

Eren, o más bien, el espectro, no hizo más que soltar una fría carcajada al acercar sus manos secas hacia el rostro de Levi…

 _ **-Estos años sin ti han sido duros ¿Sabes? Mi alma ha sufrido tanto sin ti…**_

-¿De qué estás hablando?

 _ **-¿Ni siquiera me recuerdas? Sigues siendo cruel, Levi…**_

Antes de que Levi reaccionara, Eren logró tomar el rosario de éste y le sujetó en el cuello del pelinegro; arrancó sus ropas y con las sábanas recién rotas de la cama, logró atarle de sus muñecas. Y aunque Levi gritara, ni Petra, ni Hanji, ni nadie vendría a su auxilio…

Estaba solo…

* * *

 **AN: -Inserte "Roundabout" de Yes con la flecha de JoJo- -le pegan-**

 **Auch :'c**

 **Si, lo sé, no he actualizado mucho, pero tengo mis razones! En primer lugar, un procesador de mi laptop se había muerto y se tuvo que mandar a reparar, afortunadamente todo salió bien :'D. Dos, estuve en épocas de exámenes parciales y finales, apenas pude terminar esto mientras me daban ganas de querer beberme un buen trago de Clorox y la última, pero no menos importante (al menos para su servidora) JOJO! Este exquisito y hermoso anime/manga shonen me tiene atrapada que me he aventado todo lo que he podido en el manga, actualmente voy en _"Stone Ocean"_! Si les encanta el shonen con acción, aventura, cosas bizarras y poses fabulosas, es ampliamente recomendado por su servilleta! uvú**

 _ **God bless Araki :y**_

 **Bien bien! Saquen esos reviews que ahora mismo vamos a contestar!**

 _AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:_ _**Baia baia, que cosas no? He aquí una deliciosa actualización que el instito fujoshi de cada una ha pedido con deseo uvu Espero que te haya gustado ovo**_

 _Kurosuke:_ ** _Lamento que hayas esperado mucho :c Pero espero que esta actualización haya sido de tu agrado!_**

 _NarubyScarlet:_ _**Es que cuando uno de ambos (Eren o Levi) es un cura, es algo muy interesante de experimentar! Miles de posibilidades pueden surgir, no? Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado**_

 _AcosadoraKawaii: **Ok, ese tipo de suposiciones no las vi venir, pero, al menos en este capítulo ya he dado una pequeña pista de quien puede ser el demonio detrás de todo esto. Habrán muertes? Por supuesto. Plot twists? En efecto! Tacos? De bistec, por favor**_

 _Nagi:_ ** _Y finalmente he sido libre para traer esta actualización! Por ahora, antes de que vuelva al cole y me absorba otra vez_**

 **Reviews, teorías, fangirleo, suposiciones, comenten cualquiera y las responderé!**

 **ShokoRoko se despide... _ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI! Arrivederci!_**


	4. Pecado

**Advertencia: Universo Alterno (AU) Severo Out of Character (OoC) Lenguaje Vulgar Contenido Sexual Explícito Violencia Explícita Possesed! Eren Priest! Levi**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G.**

 **AN: OH BOI, GUESS WHO'S BACK? (Again)**

* * *

Gritar era inútil, moverse también, no importaba lo que intentara hacer, esta vez no tendría escapatoria ante la gran fuerza que le sometía; la oscuridad se cernía en la habitación y la ausencia de alguien que acudiera a su rescate no hacían más que aumentar el pánico en el corazón de Levi. Los roces y frotes que recibía eran toscos, atrevidos, impuros y no hacían más que estremecer al pobre cura. Su intento ante romper el silencio para pedir ayuda no serviría en lo absoluto, el miedo lo consumía poco a poco para deleite del ente que tenía preso al adolescente castaño

Levi gemía bajo, entrecortadamente intentaba pedir ayuda, a quien fuera, pero abruptamente sintió la mano de Eren tapar sus labios, a la vez que esos ojos ámbares resplandecían con un anhelo enfermizo apuntando su mirada hacia su víctima

- ** _Shhhh~-_** Siseó con malicia, su voz tenía un tono muy dulce pero también uno muy tétrico- ** _No querrás despertar a los demás pacientes ¿Verdad?_**

Levi forcejeaba tanto como podía, el peso contra su cuerpo se le hacía demasiado insoportable, aún más con las caricias maliciosas que tarde o temprano le terminarían haciendo perder la cabeza

-B-Basta-Gimoteaba-D-Deja de tocarme ¡Para! ¡P-Para ya, t-te lo suplico!

Las manos se dirigían ahora hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo, retirando el pantalón y apreciando aquel bulto que emergía y palpitaba ante los frecuentes roces que sentía, el cura pelinegro llegaría al límite ante aquel sucio ataque contra su integridad

- ** _Vaya~ Siempre supuse que eras algo sensible en cuanto a esto, pero ¿Llegar a tal nivel? Es una pena~_** -Hablaba burlonamente al pasar el dedo índice por su líbido recién erecto, estremeciéndole al hacerle soltar un grito ahogado acompañado de una mirada que rogaba piedad, más el ente que tenía por huésped el cuerpo de Eren no respondería a ese ruego piadoso, mucho menos sería gentil

Con su ropa interior expuesta, ahora se desharía de ella con facilidad para proceder a lo que realmente quería de aquel hombre de Dios, una cosa importante para él, lo más preciado de todo lo preciado que posee su terso y puro cuerpo.

Su virginidad

El par de dedos del joven adolescente ahora iban rumbo al pequeño orificio palpitante y desesperado que rogaba ser llenado, al introducir el primero, notaba que el ano yacía algo dilatado y un poco menos duro de lo que se había imaginado, provocando que el castaño le dirigiera una mirada un tanto inquisitiva a la vez que pasaba la lengua por sus labios, sonriendo descaradamente

-D-Deja de pasar tus dedos por ahí, s-sucio engendro infernal

- ** _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres que note lo dilatado que está tu ano de todas las veces que te has tocado?_**

Levi dejó de gimotear de repente, solo para inundar la habitación con un incómodo silencio pesado mientras un sudor frío bañaba con lentitud su rostro pálido cubierto en vergüenza y humillación ante aquellas palabras, que, para su desgracia como sacerdote y persona, eran ciertas. El reprimirse por mucho tiempo en autosatisfacerse desde que entró a estudiar para ejercer el santo oficio dejaba de ser eficiente, llevándole a cometer semejante acto impúdico en la privacidad de su alcoba, solo para arrepentirse posteriormente en un silencio sepulcral.

Aunque ¿Para que servía arrepentirse si volvía a recaer en la misma falta?

-Cierra la boca de una maldita vez ¿Quieres?-Decía al intentar zafarse del peso del cuerpo que tenía sobre él

 ** _-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te da vergüenza admitir semejante acción? ¿Qué un devoto sacerdote como usted cometa semejante acto de lujuria para satisfacer sus necesidades carnales? Usted más que nadie sabe perfectamente que eso es un pecado ¿No?_**

-Solo déjame y deja el cuerpo de Eren en paz, mugroso demonio de mierda, cosas como esa no deberían ser un asunto para que metas tus narices-Gruñía, aun sintiendo el contacto del par de dedos dentro de su orificio anal

 ** _-Tu puesto como sacerdote te ha hinchado demasiado el orgullo, eso está mal Levi, está muy mal~_** Canturreaba al comenzar a dar un masaje en la dilatada entrada para lograr estimular aún más a Levi, logrando quebrarle de una manera tan deliciosa al escuchar las exclamaciones y la voz entrecortada y ahogada que éste iba soltando a cada momento. En poco tiempo metió un tercer dedo, alterando aún más el quebradizo rostro del hombre de cabellos negros, sintiendo el trío de dedos golpeando su próstata con agresividad, buscando que éste llegara a un Nirvana de placer de la forma más brusca posible

-N-No, s-suéltame ¡Deja de tocarme! ¡Detente!-Su voz perdía resistencia, así como su cuerpo, los firmes ojos empezaban a cristalizarse en lágrimas y su cuerpo no temblaba por los movimientos que recibía, sino por el terror que emanaba desde lo más recóndito de su ser, siendo liberado en gritos de horror y súplica que no penetraban el frío corazón de aquel ente demoníaco, que en cuestión de segundos lograría su primer cometido.

Podía sentir como aquel conducto apretaba los dedos que tenía dentro, las palabras del sacerdote ahora solo eran balbuceos y lloriqueos incomprensibles y entonces, su miembro se alzaba solo para dejar salir algunas cantidades de esperma que se iban escurriendo con lentitud en su miembro viril lenta y silenciosamente

 ** _-Ahhh~ Ya estás listo-_** Gruñía cruelmente el ente que tenía retenido a Eren al separar sus piernas, dejando expuesto su ano palpitando y ultrajado por sus gruesos dedos. Agitándose excitado, bajó presurosamente el pantalón y el bóxer que portaba, liberando así su miembro duro y húmedo, totalmente erguido para penetrar al pobre cura, quien no hacía más que temblar en un incómodo y aterrador silencio, sus sollozos apenas se escuchaban y lo único que quería en ese momento era una sola cosa

Desaparecer

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando el órgano sexual se introdujo en él, ya no tenía lágrimas que liberar, pero las ganas de gritar de dolor era lo único que quedaba atorado dentro de él, sus ojos los fruncía para no provocar escándalo alguno pero el cuerpo del castaño no tuvo reparo en silenciarle fuertemente con su mano; el hombre de cabello oscuro mordió fuertemente la mano que aprisionaba su boca, esos ojos ámbares inexpresivos le miraban descaradamente, como si no hubiera vida en ellos

Fue en ese momento que Levi supo que estaba acabado

 ** _-Cariño…-_** El demonio reía en voz baja al acercar sus labios hacia la oreja de Levi para susurrarle ** _-No debiste haber hecho eso~_**

El enorme peso del cuerpo que estaba tras de él cayó abruptamente, dejándolo sometido ante él y el trozo fálico que se había adentrado por completo dentro de él lo haría gritar de desesperación, se aferró presuroso a las sábanas al sentir las embestidas contra su cuerpo, aunque eran lentas, no podía evitarlas sentir algo intensas. De su boca solo salían expresiones de dolor y palabras irrumpidas por el miedo que se atoraba en su garganta, no era capaz de patear o golpear gracias a que se hallaba

Nunca, jamás en su vida, se había sentido tan miserable hasta ese momento

- ** _Levi, andas algo silencioso_** \- Hablaba el cruel demonio, quien aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas a la vez que una mano recorría el cuerpo semidesnudo de Levi - **_¿Acaso esto no era lo que esperabas? Déjame compensártelo, cielo_**

Sus embestidas empezaban a acelerarse mucho más y más, a pesar de lo gravemente dilatada que estaba la entrada, su interior lo compensaba apretando su pene lo más que podía, haciendo la experiencia gloriosa para él, pero no para el patético Levi, quien mordía su labio para evitar gimotear ante la horrible sensación que le ahogaba de pies a cabeza, sentía que se volvería loco y que moriría atravesado al sentir como era empalado una y otra vez

No sentía placer, sentía dolor

 ** _-¿Acaso no puedo satisfacerte? ¿No te hago sentir bien?-_** Su voz empezaba a notar desesperación e irritación- **_¿Acaso no sientes placer, maldito gruñón de mierda? ¿¡ESTO NO LOGRA SATISFACERTE?! ¿¡QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA HACERTE SENTIR EL PLACER DE SER MÍO?!_**

Las embestidas eran más y más intensas, tal era la furia del demonio que empezó a ahorcar a Levi, tal y como en la vez anterior, pero esta vez con una rabia y sadismo feroz que le terminaría destrozando la garganta

 ** _-Patético, patético, patético-_** Gruñía mientras se deleitaba al ver como la piel de su rostro perdía oxígeno y las palabras que intentaba articular solo se deshacían en un instante- ** _Esperaba más de ti ¿Sabes? Pensé que esto era lo que más querías, pero es una lástima que hayas terminado de esta manera, sólo resistiendo y luchando por algo que ya perdiste_**

 _-Y-Yo… Yo solo hubiera querido esto con Farlan…-_ Pensaba Levi al escuchar tal respuesta, pero esos días habían quedado en el olvido y Farlan estaba muerto y sepultado en su tumba- _Nunca querría esto con alguien tan asqueroso como tú_

Los dientes del castaño rechinaron en ira, sujetando con más fuerza el cuello de Levi y embistiendo con tanta fuerza que llegaba a venirse dentro de él; los ojos del pobre hombre de cabellos negros retrocedían hacia atrás mientras sorpresivamente lágrimas brotaban sin parar, balbuceaba y lloriqueaba sintiéndose tan sucio y humillado

Fuera de eso hubo un frío silencio

El pene salió de su interior, dejando su pobre ano hinchado, con rastros de semen y sangre dentro de él, su cuerpo se hallaba tan agotado y lastimado, pero su mente solo pensaba en una cosa, lo tanto que deseaba morirse en ese instante

Él, un gran exorcista, en unos instantes terminó degradado como una vil perra

Lo último que escuchó y vio antes de caer desmayado fueron algunas palabras apenas audibles y aquellos ojos ámbares que brillaban su vida

 ** _-El muchacho es mío-_** Aquella sonrisa fría fue lo último visible para él- ** _Y una vez más, tú también lo serás_**

Ese par de ojos sería la decoración de sus pesadillas

-…-

El cielo oscuro se disipaba y traía consigo colores rojizos, la señal del amanecer; era el nacimiento de un nuevo día y de una nueva página en la vida de muchas personas

Pero para Eren Jaeger, quien fue consciente del grave pecado que había cometido, ese amanecer solo era el inicio del fin

Estaba sumergido en una tina, con un bisturí, su mano temblaba al acercar el instrumento a su muñeca, pero tragó hondo para cometer la espantosa decisión sin retorno

- ** _Hazlo, cielo-_** Susurraba la voz infernal dentro de él- **_Después de aquello que hiciste ¿Crees que Levi va a perdonarte?_**

Y por primera vez, por increíble que pareciera, le daba la razón a aquel engendró de Satanás

Le había hecho daño a aquel hombre de Dios

Y por tanto, debía morir

* * *

 **AN: PUEH YA HE LLEGAO' !**

 **Lamento haberme desaparecido todo este tiempo, ;n; no es que ya no quisiera escribir, solo que estoy concluyendo el último semestre de preparatoria y vaya que es algo cansado :'0**

 **Peeero no se pongan tan mal, ya estoy terminando el semestre, eso significa más fics que continuar! Yaaaaay (?)**

 **En fin, a responder preguntas, a darle! :3c**

 _IngridAstrid:_ _ **El pobre y** **sexy Farlan bebé estará teniendo más relevancia en esta historia bcs reason 7u7 , ahora Shoko aprende que inhalar Clorox tiene consecuencias :'0 Y gracias por haber leído, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y perdón por haberme tardado /3**_

 _UntouchableBerserk_ **_Me hace tan feliz que te haya gustado mucho esta historia_** ** _y me disculpo mucho por no estar actualizando constantemente :c_**

 _NinaCasillas: **Bien, si no es algo que haya revelado mucho, dejaría algo de poquito en poquito, por cierto, y claro que pienso continuar RDM! Tiene mucho por delante**_

 _Kimigakureta1512:_ ** _Ser cruel con Eren, yo? Nah, de eso se encarga Isayama_** , _**y ambas concordamos en que Levi de sacerdote le queda al 100**_

 _AcosadoraKawaii: **Pienso develar más los motivos y razones y todo lo demás, pero, será de forma calmada y a su tiempo uvu, y ahora que el semestre prácticamente está terminando ya tendré tiempo de más EreRi :3 !**_

 _YukiAyanami3: **Y no hubo salvación para el pobre**_

 _x-VaneYaAckerman-x: **Seguirla? No se diga más!**_

 _ **Si les gustó o quieren dejar su sugerencia no olviden dejar reviews! Eso me ayuda a seguir con esta historia y esforzarme al máximo!**_

 _ **ShokoRoko se despide, byeeeee!**_


	5. Culpa

**Advertencia: Universo Alterno (AU) Severo Out of Character (OoC) Lenguaje Vulgar Contenido Sexual Explícito Violencia Explícita Possesed! Eren Priest! Levi**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G.**

 **AN: Bueno bueno, ya sabemos como acabó Levicito, pero ¿Que pasó con Eren?**

* * *

— ** _Cielo santo, solo mira lo que has hecho, has violado a ese hombre ¿Acaso no sientes culpa, desgraciado infeliz? Al parecer no te basta con hacer sufrir a tu padre día y noche, te gusta llegar más lejos ¿No es así? Tanta es tu insolencia que ahora has cometido un crimen horrendo ¿Realmente crees que dejarán esto pasar después de lo que hiciste?_**

Eren veía la escena con horror mientras recuperaba la consciencia, escuchando aquella tortuosa voz que retumbaba en su cabeza. No podía evitar sentir como su garganta se hacía un nudo al observar a un Levi terriblemente inconsciente, sucio, profanado, quebrantado

Todo un terrible desastre

—No, no ¡No! Yo no hice esto ¡Yo no lo hice!—Exclamó Eren, al borde del llanto con gran desesperación en su voz

— ** _Ah~ Claro que lo hiciste_** ~ Aquella voz respondía de vuelta ** _— ¿Acaso no miras como tu miembro sigue duro después de tu fechoría? Me das asco_** , **_maldito degenerado_**

El muchacho castaño solo bajaba la mirada para observar como su falo estaba aún erecto, su mirada palidecía y su rostro perdía color; no dejaba de sudar en frío mientras la culpa, el desprecio y asqueo hacia sí mismo recaían sobre él, sintiéndose la más terrible escoria en toda la tierra

Una basura viviente, el ser aborrecible

Sus labios temblaban y sus cristalizados ojos ámbares se enrojecían por las lágrimas que brotaban y caían hacia el suelo.

Su culpa, su culpa, todo era su culpa

Sus compañeros, su padre, su familia, sus amigos

Levi

Todo era su maldita culpa

Y ante semejante acto de suma depravación, para Eren Jaeger la situación era sumamente grave y el castigo irreversible

Sus ojos se apagaban mientras tragaba hondo, mirando el pasillo y escuchando el silencio; ante tal escenario, optaría por remedar su error de la peor manera posible

Quitándose la vida, por supuesto

Tomando con cautela uno de los bisturíes sin usar que tenían en una de las salas del hospital, Eren se dirigió hacia uno de los sanitarios del lugar, dispuesto a cometer suicidio. No era la primera vez que intentaba matarse, pero esta vez se aseguraría de que no habría nada que impidiera el éxito de su acción

Con la tina ya llena, sumergió su cuerpo en ella; le importaba muy poco la alta temperatura del agua, era un detalle insignificante en ese momento decisivo. El filo del instrumento brillaba finamente mientras lo iba acercando a su muñeca

 ** _-Hazlo, cielo ~ Después de aquello que hiciste ¿Crees que Levi va a perdonarte?_**

Eren, derrotado y resignado, acató la voz de aquel demonio y empezó a hacer largos cortes verticales desde sus muñecas hasta los extremos de ambos brazos, soltando quejidos ahogados de dolor en el proceso mientras el agua se iba coloreando de un fuerte escarlata. El agua caliente y los cortes provocaban que la sangre saliera súbitamente, haciendo que Eren lentamente perdiera el conocimiento y el mareo fuera constante hasta hallarse inconsciente, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad del vacío

Sin saber lo que pronto sucedería

 _ **-...-**_

—... Ren... Eren **¡EREN! ¡EREN! ¡DESPIERTA!** — Decía una voz desesperada, sosteniendo al muchacho— Esto es malo, muy malo, la sangre no deja de fluir

Ecos lejanos, distantes, llamándole con desesperación y locura, pidiendo que volviera y emergiera a la luz. Estaba en el borde entre la vida y la muerte, sintiendo un debate entre seguir viviendo o dejarse llevar y condenar su alma al vacío; se sentía vencido, cansado y agotado, sin ganas de proseguir, sin ganas de luchar.

Dejaba que sus ojos se cerraban, que la corriente lo arrastrara, que se ahogara lentamente al abismo, sin saber que pronto emergería hacia la luz

Para seguir viviendo, para seguir luchando

Para seguir existiendo y reclamar lo que le fue arrebatado, la vida y la paz

—Su corazón sigue latiendo, sigue vivo— Dijo aquella misma voz con alivio—Tenemos que sacarle de la tina, rápido.

Su cuerpo frío era sacado de aquella tina, el agua estaba de un oscuro color carmesí al igual que la empapada bata que Eren portaba; el joven adolescente no dejaba de temblar y su sangre seguía fluyendo ante la mirada desesperada de aquella persona que le cargaba

—Descuida, Eren— Aquella voz quebrada hablaba intentando reconfortar al joven, abrazando su gélida existencia—Ya estoy aquí, ya estarás bien

Con esas palabras en sus oídos, Eren parpadeó débilmente antes de cerrar sus ojos para ver quien le tenía en brazos, ante tal vista no pudo sentir ligera sorpresa y conforte, algo que hace tiempo había dejado de sentir

La persona que le llevaba a curar sus heridas y que le había salvado de una probable muerte era su medio hermano, Zeke Jaeger

 ** _-...-_**

— ¿Cómo fue que viniste a visitarme?- Eren preguntaba con una ligera voz ronca mientras reposaba en cama, viendo sus brazos envueltos en vendajes y a la vez que le devolvía la mirada a Zeke

A pesar de que eran hijos de diferentes madres, Zeke le tenía bastante estima y cariño a Eren, así como Dina y Carla de cierta manera lograban llevarse bien a pesar de la obvia situación de cada una, inclusive la ex esposa de Grisha le había dado el pésame por la pérdida de Carla

—Le pregunté a papá como seguías y me contó todo, el incidente, las medicaciones y el cómo terminaste en Sina, con ello decidí ir a visitarte—Contestaba arreglando sus gafas acompañado de un suspiro, asimilando una vez más todo lo que estaba sucediendo—Había escuchado que intentaste quitarte la vida muchas veces, pero esto...

Eren agachó su cabeza, recordando las numerosas veces que trataba de matarse y como era evitado por su padre, Armin o algún allegado que intentaba convencerle de desistir de tal locura

— ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste en la tina?— Preguntó Eren— Apostaría a que ese sería el último lugar donde alguien me hallaría

—Pude accesar antes del horario de visitas gracias a Pieck—Aclaraba, Pieck era una de las trabajadoras del hospital, ella y Zeke eran muy buenos amigos desde mucho tiempo atrás y al escuchar sobre el problema de Eren, ella no dudó en hacerle pasar para que viera a su medio hermano, a pesar de que estaba contra las reglas—Fui a la habitación y no estabas, fui hacia algún otro cuarto donde quizás te habían internado y estaban vacíos, la última opción que tenía era el baño... Y ahí te encontré

El hombre rubio tragó hondo, llevando una mano a su cara mientras recordaba el rostro demacrado de su hermano hundido en la tina, con el agua teñida de sangre y con los ojos inertes que eran cubiertos por aquellos gruesos y oscuros párpados

¿Cómo era que su adorable y simpático hermano menor había terminado así en tan escaso tiempo? Tal vez no hallaría la respuesta inmediatamente, pero estaba seguro de que no era "por un demonio"

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba

—Zeke ¿Te sientes bien?— Decía Eren al acercarse un poco a su hermano—Si quieres puedo llamar a un do-

—No, claro que no, no deberías agobiarte tanto, has perdido sangre y no sería bueno que te sobre esforzaras—Respondía Zeke al levantarse de su asiento-Es más, justo ahora debes descansar

-P-Pero, Zeke

—Eren, tienes que descansar—Interrumpió el rubio de ojos ámbares— Mientras lo haces, piensa en lo que hiciste y por favor, si en verdad amas a papá y a los pocos seres queridos que tienes, entonces no te culpes y no pienses en morir

Con esas palabras, Zeke se retiró de la habitación para dejar a Eren descansar, el castaño de ojos ámbares quedó sin palabras ante lo que le había dicho su hermano; sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza y difícilmente las olvidaría

— _"Si en verdad amas a papá y a los pocos seres queridos que tienes, entonces no te culpes y no pienses en morir"_

En otras palabras, le había dicho que no volviera a intentar suicidarse no sólo por amor a sus seres queridos

Sino por amor a si mismo

El castaño sentía un nudo en la garganta y comenzaba a llorar en silencio mientras sentía como su corazón liberaba toda impureza e inesperadamente, aquel desahogo le dejaba con una sensación de serenidad que no había sentido hace tiempo, algo que había olvidado que él sentía

Esa paz era una de las miles de cosas que ese maldito demonio le había arrebatado

Pero Eren ya estaba harto de perder, de perder a sus amigos, perder la sonrisa de su padre, la alegría de su hogar, su energía, sus sueños, todo lo que amaba y sobre todo...

...Su vida

Y Eren Jaeger quería recuperar todo eso que le había sido arrebatado y para volver a vivir debía luchar, por ello debía recurrir a esa persona que buscó socorrerle en el momento que puso un pie en aquel hospital

Esperando que al menos pudiese mirarle de la misma forma

Ahí se encontraba Farlan Church, sentado en la biblioteca de aquel recinto sagrado, hallándose estudiando las sagradas escrituras en total silencio; el muchacho de cabellos oscuros le miraba a lo lejos con un nudo en su garganta y un palpitar intenso en su pecho, llevó una mano para cubrir su rostro totalmente sonrojado y controlar su expresión para mantenerla serena a pesar de que el sentimiento fuera salvajemente incontrolable

¿Quién diría que lo que era un simple sentimiento de camaradería terminaría convirtiéndose en amor?

Sus manos temblaban al recordar su sonrisa, sus labios se retorcían suavemente cuando hacía memoria de su hermosa mirada y su amable ser y sus dientes castañeaban al recordar sus manos rozando entre sí, aquellas memorias podría reproducirlas en su interior una y otra vez con tal de seguir disfrutando de aquellos momentos que parecían llenarle de vida, de hacerle sentir un Nirvana que jamás había sentido

Con solo inhalar y exhalar, Levi pudo conservar la calma un poco, hasta llegaba a sentir algo de pena por sí mismo, parecía una colegiala enamorada suspirando por ser notada. Estando en total serenidad finalmente avanzaba hacia donde estaba su compañero, cada paso lo sentía tan lento y pesado, los segundos parecían hacerse minutos y la tarde parecía no tener final mientras proseguía con su caminar.

Hasta que finalmente había llegado el instante donde le tenía delante suyo, y con ello, aquellas emociones que parecían haber desaparecido parecían regresar súbitamente; pero para fortuna de Levi, había logrado mantener el control y mantenerse calmado.

Podía hacerlo

—Farlan, me gustaría hablar contigo—Habló Levi, después de que sus palabras salieran de su boca se hizo un frío silencio, un ambiente incómodo aplastaba el lugar y un inminente nerviosismo se plantaba dentro de Levi

— ¿Farlan?

De nuevo, el silencio imperaba, era prolongado, agonizante y de gran agobio. Con un suspiro corto de resignación, Levi optó por retirarse, sin embargo algo le retuvo; por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo no podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía y se sentía tan duro y frío, súbitamente sentía una gélida corriente de aire que se paseó por su nuca y recorrió estrepitosamente su cuerpo. Escuchó sonidos de pasos acercándose a donde se hallaba mientras el Sol perdía su brillo y la luz se esfumaba, buscaba cerrar sus ojos hasta que de repente, sentía como una fría mano tomaba su rostro, apretándole y magullándole, haciéndole abrir sus ojos para contemplar horrorizado el rostro perturbador de Farlan, sus inertes ojos pálidos y sus dientes blancos afilados

— ¿Qué es lo que vienes a buscar, Levi? ¿Acaso quieres propagarme tu inmundicia?

La mano bajaba hacia su cuello, amenazando con desgarrar su garganta y sus cuerdas vocales con esas uñas oscuras; estaba cerca, casi llegaba a su nuez de Adán, las afiladas uñas rozaban la frágil y temerosa piel, justo ahí, la tenía por completo, lo comenzaba a clavar contra su piel ¡Era el fin! ¡Moriría a garras de aquella persona la cual consideraba tan perfecta!

Intentaba abrir sus labios, expulsar un grito de ayuda a quien fuera, a sus compañeros, a sus superiores, inclusive al mismo Dios, esperando que le auxiliaran antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; pero justo cuando logró abrir su boca para emitir su suplicio...

Levi abrió sus ojos para ser levemente cegado por la luz de mediodía que entraba en la ventana, parpadeó un par de veces para adecuar su vista a la luz solar, se veía a sí mismo con algunos vendajes y moverse le dolía horrores; a su lado se hallaba Hanji, quien le miró con alivio

— Es un gran alivio que despertaras, pensé que era demasiado tarde — Habló con algo de paz en su voz

— Hanji ¿Qué fue lo que me...? — Pero antes de que prosiguiera, recordó todo lo de la noche anterior, la violación, el demonio, la inmundicia; todo ello seguía en su cuerpo y mente, haciéndole temblar

— No lo sabemos con certeza — Respondió la castaña con algo de confusión — Entre la de la mañana algo pasó con las cámaras de seguridad, al parecer se averiaron y no pudieron grabar nada de lo que aconteció, pero cuando llegamos a tu habitación a primeras horas del amanecer, vimos que era un desastre inmenso. Arreglamos todo cuanto pudimos y te limpiamos ¿Sabes si algo pasó durante esas horas sin grabación?

Pero antes de que Levi pudiera responder, se escucharon pequeños golpes en la puerta, tocando para pedir ser abierta. El sacerdote no podía evitar sentir algo de pánico, su corazón empezó a acelerarse

— Yo atenderé, descansa aquí — Decía Hanji, pero ¿Quién le esperaría en su puerta?

¿Acaso sería Eren? ¿O sólo sería ese demonio, quien se adueñó del cuerpo del muchacho?

Levi tragó hondo, esperando cualquier cosa

Incluso su muerte

* * *

 **AN: OH BOI! No saben lo mucho que me gusta dejarlos con cliffhangers! ¿Quien será la persona que toca a la puerta? ¿Eren luchará para recuperar su libertad? ¡A descubrirlo muy pronto!**

 **Y ahora ha llegado la parte favorita, la parte donde contestamos reviews del público! :3**

 ** _L. Middford_ : Pues muy pronto verás más de nuestro cura y su paciente :'D lo puedo asegurar! Me hace muy feliz que la trama de este fic te fascine por completo y espero poder seguir actualizando muy pronto ¡Saludos y que hayas disfrutado muchísimo este capítulo!**

 ** _Beicon-MagicBL_ : ¡Muchas gracias por quedar prendada con esta historia! Y honestamente, sufrí un poco mientras escribía el capítulo anterior, hacer a Levi tan quebrado me llevó muchos problemas porque no quería hacerle daño también y menos a Erencito :c Y digamos que estás cerca de la verdad, pronto se revelará el gran misterio! ****¡Saludos y que hayas disfrutado muchísimo este capítulo!**

 **No olviden mandar un review, lo leeré con felicidad y lo responderé muy pronto**

 **Nos vemos pronto, byeee~**


	6. Revelación

**Advertencia: Universo Alterno (AU) | Severo Out of Character (OoC) | Lenguaje Vulgar | Contenido Sexual Explícito | Violencia Explícita |** _ **Possesed! Eren**_ _ **Priest! Levi**_

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G.**

 **AN: El momento que nadie esperaba y todos veían venir ha llegado**

* * *

La puerta chirriaba y se abría con lentitud, Levi está ante el umbral del suspenso al no saber quién le vería justo ahora, el dolor apenas le permitía permanecer en pie y le dolía cuando permanecía sentado por tiempo prolongado; estaba atemorizado en el fondo de su corazón después de aquella experiencia horrorosa la noche anterior, hallándose totalmente aterrado con su pálida expresión

Tragó saliva y sus dientes castañeaban, asustado de que fuera el demonio quien estuviera detrás de esa puerta, listo para asaltarle

—Cardenal Ackerman— Una voz femenina sonó, era quien abría la puerta—Un familiar del muchacho vino a verle

Levi vio quienes estaban frente a la puerta del cuarto, era la enfermera Pieck junto con Zeke, quien había ido a ver a Levi para conversar el estado de su medio hermano

—Padre Levi Ackerman ¿Cierto?— Decía Zeke mientras entraba—Soy Zeke Jaeger, un pariente de Eren, es un gusto

El hombre rubio extendió su mano, la cual Levi estrechó firmemente, pensó que Grisha era el único pariente que Eren tenía después de la muerte de su madre, al parecer no era asi

—Un gusto conocerle, señor Zeke—Respondió mientras correspondía—Supongo que ha venido aquí para ver el estado de su familiar ¿No?

—Exactamente, no he sabido de las condiciones de mi medio hermano hasta hace apenas unos días—Dijo Zeke mientras arreglaba sus gafas—Sabía que Carla había fallecido, pero nunca pensé que le afectaría a tal nivel...

— _¿Medio hermano?_ — Decía Levi entre sí, analizando detenidamente a Zeke — _No sabía que Eren tenía otro hermano, pero a juzgar por su apariencia física no creo que mienta, es demasiado parecido al señor Jaeger_

— ¿Que le gustaría saber exactamente, Zeke?-Le preguntaba Levi— No soy parte del equipo de este hospital, pero estoy seguro que ellos podrían brindarle información

—Más que eso, me gustaría saber una cosa, padre Levi—Zeke respondió, listo para disparar su pregunta— ¿A qué conclusión llegó para asegurar que Eren está _poseído_?

Aquella pregunta desconcertó un poco a Levi ¿Acaso no lo sabía? ¿O estaba en un estado de escepticismo?

— ¿Que le hace preguntar eso, Zeke?

—Violencia extrema, repentinos cambios de actitud, convulsiones, tal vez crea que es un caso de posesión demoniaca, pero ¿Quién diablos cree eso actualmente? Ya no estamos en el oscurantismo-Zeke aclaró—Estas señales no son la obra de un demonio a mi parecer, yo creo que es más bien...

—Esquizofrenia o alguna enfermedad mental ¿No?— Contestó súbitamente Pieck

— ¡Exacto, Pieck! ¡Estás en lo correcto!—Exclamó Zeke, indicando a Pieck que su respuesta era la adecuada

—Disculpe, señor Zeke, sin embargo usted no ha visto lo que se ha atestiguado justo aquí, esto va más allá de lo que la ciencia actual puede explicar; Eren no está manifestando esquizofrenia, lo que tiene es mucho peor

Las miradas de ambos hombres chocaban entre sí, la tensión estaba empezando a palparse, ambos obviamente buscaban salvar a Eren, pero el pensamiento de ambos era distinto. Era obvio que un escéptico como lo era Zeke duraría de la labor del sacerdote, aún dudaría más al no haber visto lo que se suscitaba en Sina

— ¿Que tiene para fundamentarse en que tiene un demonio?

—Las cosas que dice y vocifera ¿Cree que un esquizofrénico conocería lenguajes que se han perdido en el tiempo?

—Quizás no es más que una mala interpretación de lo que está sufriendo ¿No entiende que esto va más allá de una Biblia y un crucifijo?

Zeke y Levi discutían mientras Hanji les miraba, soltando un suspiro

— _Esto no acabará ¿Cierto?—_ Decía entre sí al ver a ambos hombres argumentando en el debate de quién tenía la última palabra

Y parecía que sería eterno

→ _ **...←**_

El tiempo apremiaba y Erwin Smith lo sabía muy bien, el mentor de Levi Ackerman caminaba directo hacia el cuarto donde reposaba su pupilo al enterarse de que se hallaba ahí, por lo que debía apresurarse y hablar con él seriamente, ya que el tema de su conversación era entorno a su labor como exorcista

El hombre rubio suspiró mientras seguía caminando, un halo oscuro cubrió sus ojos y en medio de sus pensamientos ordenaba las palabras y el cómo le diría a Levi cierta verdad que Smith se había reservado para aquel momento

Sólo esperaba que no lo tomara a mal, aunque, sabiendo que era un apasionado en su labor, la reacción sería inevitable

Mientras Erwin iba hacia aquella habitación, había alguien tras él, hallándose aún débil y sosteniéndose en la pared a su lado. Un Eren Jaeger hacía todo el esfuerzo para caminar y dar un paso hasta llegar donde Levi

Tenía que hacerlo, dar toda su energía restante hasta llegar allá y de igual manera hablar con él para realizar otra sesión de exorcismo

Porque las cosas ya no podían continuar así

— _Debo decirle ¡Debo insistir!—_ Exclamó internamente _—Levi es un hombre de Dios ¿Cierto? Además, él se ha preocupado por mí_

Eren jamás podría olvidar la manera en la que Levi solía hablarle y tratarle, sentía que él hacía todo a su alcance para poder serle de ayuda, era de las escasas personas del hospital que no llegaban a ser del todo hostiles con su tratamiento

Y pensar que un hombre tan amable como él terminó siendo herido por aquel maldito demonio que aprisionaba su cuerpo y atormentaba su alma sin parar

Era algo que Eren nunca se podría perdonar

Por ello, aunque sentiría que pronto caería al suelo, Eren seguía avanzando, viendo la puerta acercándose más hacia sus ojos, sintiendo la meta menos lejos de sus pies

Y justo ahí, antes de que diera un paso más, su mirada chocó con los orbes azules de Erwin Smith

Ambos pares de ojos, ámbares y azules, entraron en contacto, el choque fue instantáneo, casi inevitable; el silencio parecía desvanecer las conversaciones y sonidos del hospital ante las miradas que hablaban por sí solas en vez de usar las palabras

Entonces, Erwin sintió que algo no andaba bien con el muchacho

No

Esa mirada, esos ojos ámbares que juraba verlos grises por un momento, era algo que podría jurar con certeza, esa mirada ya la conocía

— ¿Sucede algo, señor?— Preguntó Eren, rompiendo el silencio

—Oh, no sucede nada, jovencito— Aclaró Erwin con amabilidad mientras le extendía su brazo gentilmente— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Se lo agradezco, pero puedo sostenerme bien— Decía Eren con cortesía— Debo retirarme, con permiso

Y con tal contestación, Eren seguía con su débil caminar, aunque cada paso fuera doloroso por el frío suelo del hospital sumado a su débil estado, era para que se mantuviera descansando en cama; el castaño ignoraba la mirada que Erwin tenía en él

— _Ese muchacho no se ve nada bien ¿No debería estar en cama?—_ Pensaba al verle gastar su energía caminando casi tortuosamente _— ¿A dónde irá tan comprometido? Si sigue así, colapsará_

Erwin analizaba su físico, su estado actual; se veía débil, le hacía falta una transfusión de sangre; sus ojeras se exhibían notablemente en sus ojos y sus muñecas se veían vendadas, probablemente se había herido terriblemente

—Levi... — Musitaba Eren con voz apenas audible—Debo decirle a Levi... La sesión... No hay que perder tiempo

Y con esas palabras, las cosas empezaron a tener sentido para Smith, cuyos ojos se abrieron en asombro

— _Ese muchacho... ¿No será?_

Erwin recordó que Levi le había dicho que iría a Frankfurt para otro caso más, sin embargo no sabía los detalles ni la persona quien sería; más por juzgar las palabras que había soltado el joven, no había duda de que él era el atormentado

Para cuando se estaba dando cuenta, Eren estaba ahora a escasos pasos del cuarto de Levi, pareciera que no podría sostenerse más, pero había valido la pena haber sacrificado su energía restante para llegar donde él

El mismo destino a donde iba Erwin

El hombre rubio sudó en frío, apresuró sus pasos antes de que el chico abriera la puerta, el tiempo se acababa y debía soltárselo a Levi

Antes de que se exhibiera la inevitable verdad

→...←

—Y por tal motivo, padre Ackerman, no creo en sus argumentos— Finalizaba Zeke, para alivio de Hanji— Comprendo que quiera ayudar a Eren, más él necesita un apoyo más adecuado

— Entiendo que quiera ayudarle, pero, como reitero desde el comienzo, no ha visto ni escuchado todo lo que se ha suscitado aquí, incluso las enfermeras pueden dar prueba de ello

La mirada de Hanji se volvía sombría al hacer memoria de aquellos hombres que fueron heridos por Eren, quien se hallaba en aquel trance de locura, agrediendo a los doctores que intentaban sedarle; tragó hondo para desvanecer esa escena de su mente, la cual le seguía haciendo temblar.

— Pruebas o no, lo único en que podemos coincidir es en que Eren necesita ayuda, ayuda profesional — Reiteraba Zeke — Y yo, más que nadie, sé lo que él necesita

Antes de que Levi pudiese dar alguna respuesta, escucharon el violento abrir de la puerta para ver a Eren ahí, débil y a punto de colapsar, tomando aire mientras sus pobres piernas temblaban

— **¡EREN! —** Exclamó Zeke, yendo donde estaba para evitar que se cayera — ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar reposando

— Cardenal Levi... — Decía Eren entrecortada mente, buscando aire — Padre Levi ¿Recuerda la primera vez que nos vimos? Usted buscaba ayudarme y yo le rechacé por miedo

Levi se levantó de su cama, olvidando el dolor, y fue donde estaba Eren, obedeciendo a su llamado y mirando su triste estado; recordando el momento donde ambos se vieron por primera vez en uno de los cuartos de ese hospital

—Pensé que si hacía algo o intervenía, usted saldría lastimado y aun así, mírese — Proseguía Eren — Todas estas cosas, yo dejé que sucedieran, porque tenía miedo

— Eren... — Decía Levi, tomando su rostro y observando sus ojos ámbares, que, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, éstos poseían un brillo que los llenaba de vida y un fuego singular, si, ese era Eren Jaeger — ¿Que me quieres decir con esto?

—Quiero decirle que ahora no tengo miedo y sobre todo, que haga la sesión de exorcismo — Eren dijo con firmeza — Ya no quiero que mi vida sea presa por un maldito demonio, yo quiero ser libre y sé que usted ha venido desde tan lejos a ayudarme; así que por favor, haga lo que tenga que hacer

Zeke y Levi miraron al muchacho en shock, definitivamente ese no era el muchacho que había entrado en Sina, temeroso y asustado. Se veía determinado a recuperar su vida de una vez por todas

— Eren ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto? — Preguntaba Zeke, pensando que su hermano había perdido la razón

— Cardenal Levi ¿Ve mis brazos? — Decía Eren, ignorando a su medio hermano y extendiendo sus brazos hacia Levi — Claramente están vendados, pero ¿Sabe por qué? Porque justo esta madrugada, después de que el demonio le dañara, en medio de mi debilidad y culpa, caí en su tentación e intenté quitarme la vida

Aquello dejó a Levi en frío, pocas veces había visto los casos donde las posesiones y tormentos llegaban lejos, este era uno de esos casos; y ver que un muchacho que tenía la vida por delante hubiera sucumbido en la trampa del demonio para intentar matarse era algo que jamás podría perdonar

—Así que por favor, cardenal, no perdamos más el tiempo y haga su deber, comencemos la sesión de exorcismo en cuanto antes — Sentenciaba Eren — No solo por mí, sino también por usted

Era cierto

La vida de ambos había sido afectada por un mismo mal, ambos sufrían el dolor de aquel horrible ser que posesionaba a Eren, sintiendo miedo, pavor y estando a punto de darse por vencidos

Pero tenían que ser fuertes y pelear, tomar aquello que les fue arrebatado, libertad y paz

—Tienes razón, Eren — Levi respondió, sintiéndose revitalizado, vivo de nuevo, como aquel exorcista que siempre fue —Hay que hacerlo, no solo por ti, sino también por mi

Eren sonrió, poniéndose de pie, confiaba en Levi y sabía que haría muy bien su trabajo. Zeke veía a su medio hermano menor seguir a aquel pequeño hombre, pero antes de que diera otro paso más, se detuvo abruptamente

— Eren ¿Que sucede? — Preguntaba Levi

— ¿Qué pasa, Eren? ¿Te sientes mal? —Fue Zeke a preguntarle, preocupado

La mirada de Eren se turbaba y su cuerpo no empezaba a responder, fue ahí donde Levi supo que no era una buena señal

— ¡Hanji! — Exclamó Levi — ¡Tú y Pieck salgan de la habitación! ¡Vayan por los paramédicos y sedantes antes de que las cosas terminen mal!

— ¡Claro! — Acataron ambas, saliendo de la habitación presurosas

— ¡Tú, Zeke, debes irte! ¡No deberías estar aquí!

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eren es mi hermano y necesito estar con él para salvarle!

— ¡No digo esto para separarle de él, es por su seguridad!

Entonces, Eren soltó un fuerte alarido de horror, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar descontroladamente y sus músculos se contraían

— **¿¡EREN, QUE ES LO QUE PASA?!** — Ambos exclamaron con horror

— **¡ES ÉL! ¡HA VUELTO! ¡LEVI, NO HAY TIEMPO! ¡TIENE QUE HACERLO AHORA!** — Exclamaba Eren, fuera de control

Antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara, la puerta fue abierta violentamente una vez más, Levi volteó su mirada hacia quien iba ingresando presuroso

— ¡Erwin! ¿Qué haces aquí? — Exclamó Levi con sorpresa

Antes de que Erwin pudiera responder, Eren soltó otro grito para yacer sin conciencia y su cuerpo amenazaba con caerse, Zeke lo sostenía con fuerza para evitar su caída

— **¡EREN, EREN, CONTRÓLATE! ¿¡QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE?! ¿¡QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?!**

Otro silencio incómodo se hizo, Eren no respondía nada, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero ese solo era el preludio al desastre

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Erwin? ¿No deberías estar en Roma? — Preguntaba Levi, desconcertado con la visita del rubio

— Levi, sé que no es el momento, pero hay algo de lo que debemos hablar — Dijo Erwin con seriedad — Tiene que ver con tu labor de exorcista

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Pero antes de que hubiera respuesta, un gruñido gutural salía de entre los labios de Eren, su cuerpo volvía a temblar con más fuerza, ambos cardenales sabían que ese no era Eren y que en los brazos de Zeke, éste corría peligro

— ¡Zeke, suéltelo!— Exclamó Levi, acercándose para alejar al joven de los brazos de su hermano, pero antes de que lo lograra, un iracundo Eren mordió profundamente el brazo de Zeke, clavando sus dientes hasta llegar a sus músculos, desgarrando su piel, desangrándola; Zeke ahogaba un grito de dolor mientras Levi, con todas sus fuerzas separaba a Eren de su medio hermano, lográndolo con dificultad

Ante sus ojos tenían el horrible panorama de Eren, con una mirada inhumana y su boca manchada de sangre, que se erguía súbitamente para dirigir sus pálidos ojos ante Levi

— _ **Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, todo lo que he demostrado y las veces en las que te he marcado ¿Aún no sabes quién soy, Levi?**_ — Exclamó con lástima aquel demonio, cuya voz poco a poco se iba aclarando y los ojos ámbares se iban tornando de una tonalidad gris

— ¿De qué hablas, espíritu inmundo? ¡Tú y yo no nos conocemos! — Exclamó Levi hasta que el cuerpo de Eren estaba justo frente a él

— _**Oh Levi, hablándome de esa forma y no recordarme... No sabes cuánto me hieres**_ —  
Respondió aquel espíritu en una voz familiar

Terriblemente familiar

Los ojos de Levi se oscurecieron, su expresión palidecía mientras su mente empezaba a llegar a la fase de negación

— _**Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez, Levi, finalmente he vuelto después de todo este tiempo**_

Esa voz, él la conocía y había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la había vuelto a escuchar, esos ojos y esa voz, eran de...

— ¿Farlan?

* * *

 **AN: Así es! Farlan era quien estuvo detrás de todo esto desde el principio! Acaso no lo vieron venir?**

 **Nah, mentira, siento que hice esto demasiado obvio :'v mejoraré para la próxima**

 **Ahora que Levi sabe quien es el causante de todos estos males ¿Que hará? ¿Acaso Zeke se recuperará de su bracito? ¿Que es eso importante que Erwin le dirá a Levi? Lo sabrán muy pronto!**

 **Ahora a contestar el review!**

 _AlieHs801_ **: ¿En serio el fic te parece genial? Me hace muy feliz que lo estés disfrutando! :'333 No había visto el Exorcismo de Emily Rose, pero ahora que la mencionas quizás le eche un vistazo, debe ser una película genial :D ¡Saludos y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo!**

 **¡Déjenme saber aquí abajo en sus reviews sus opiniones, críticas o algún deseo de fangirleo! ¡Me hace muy feliz leerlas!**

 **Shoko se despide, byeeee!**


	7. Quebrantamiento

**Advertencia: Universo Alterno (AU) | Severo Out of Character (OoC) | Lenguaje Vulgar | Contenido Sexual Explícito | Violencia Explícita | _Possesed! Eren_ | _Priest! Levi_**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G.**

 **AN: Ahora si viene lo shido (?)**

* * *

— ¿Farlan?— Dijo Levi estupefacto, para luego cambiar a una fase de negación— No... ¡No! ¡Tú estás muerto! ¡Moriste hace muchos años! **¡TÚ NO ERES ÉL!**

— _**¿¡Aún te niegas a creer?! ¿¡Cuando fue que te volviste tan testarudo, Ackerman?!**_ —Gruñía la voz de Farlan en ira y odio _ **—Yo te conozco malditamente bien, no hay nada que pueda olvidar sobre ti**_

—No, no te creo, tú no puedes ser Farlan Church

— _**¿Quieres retarme?—**_ Siseaba con burla _**—No te recordaba de esta manera, tan terco y retador ¿Acaso necesitas que aplique el mismo correctivo?**_

Por correctivo, tanto Farlan y Levi sabían a qué se refería mientras el ente recorría los ropajes del pelinegro con las frías yemas de sus dedos, los cuales fueron apartados bruscamente por parte de Levi

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo—Dijo entre dientes con un gran odio cargado en su voz, sus labios temblaron ligeramente mientras recordaba el dolor de su cuerpo después de brutal acción

— _ **Pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo de nuevo al tener tu bien formado ser ante mí? Además ¿Que no era eso lo que querías? ¿Qué te tomara?**_

La expresión de Levi mostraba su palidez ante aquello que ese frío Farlan había soltado

— ¿D-De qué estás hablando?—Decía sintiéndose aún más intimidado que antes, pero sobretodo avergonzado por tener a Erwin y Zeke como espectadores de su "plática"

— _ **Ah, Levi, pecas de ingenuo como antes ¿No?—**_ Decía Farlan burlonamente mientras se paseaba alrededor de Levi _ **— Te dije que sabía todo de ti y cuando digo todo, me refiero a absolutamente todo~**_

—No... **¡TÚ NO SABES NADA!**

— _ **Veamos, Levi Ackerman, naciste en uno de los barrios más pobres de París un 25 de diciembre, tu madre, Kushel, era una desdichada viuda que apenas tenía dinero para sobrevivir, aun así tuvo otra hija con su segundo marido que murió poco tiempo después ¿Acaso su nombre es Mikasa Ackerman?**_

—Cierra tu hedionda boca, Farlan— Gruñía Levi entre dientes

— _ **Cierto~ Fue por Mikasa quien decidiste hacerte sacerdote ¿O me equivoco? Te la arrebataron cuando ella solo tenía 9 años, un accidente automovilístico que la hizo trizas cual cristal, la expresión de tu madre al saber la noticia la hizo deprimirse hasta caer enferma**_

Levi aún podía recordar el rostro pálido y sin vida de su madre, sus ojos apagados y su cuerpo que yacía en cama había perdido peso drásticamente; aquella imagen le quebraba el corazón

— _ **Pensaste que Dios te estaba castigando, que el Todo Poderoso Señor estaba causando todos estos males por ser un maldito pecador**_ , _**por ello decidiste servirle para obtener su perdón ¿O me equivoco?**_

Levi no dijo ni una palabra, se sentía desnudo, expuesto, todas las razones por las cuales se había vuelto un ferviente devoto y sirviente a Dios se habían expuesto, nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Erwin

Deseaba morirse en ese mismo momento

— _ **Si... Tal como lo sospechaba ¿Por qué no hablaste de eso, Levi?~ Se supone que éramos amigos y sabes que los amigos no se ocultan cosas ¿No?~—**_ Dijo con triunfo, pero su tono cambió al ver el semblante caído de Levi

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?—Dijo con voz apagada— ¿Que te llevó a cometer tanto daño? ¿¡Por qué hiciste todo esto?!

— _**¿Que era lo que esperabas? ¿Una visitación del cielo? No puedo creer que sigas creyendo semejante tontería**_

Fue ahí cuando los tres hombres voltearon a ver a Farlan quien tenía poseso a Eren

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Farlan?—Preguntó Levi inquisitivo y muy confuso— ¿Cómo es que te atreves a decir tal cosa?

— _**¿Realmente crees que a Dios le importas? ¿Que todo lo que haces y todo lo que rezas realmente es real? ¿Acaso sigues creyendo en encontrar el paraíso después de morir? Pues te tengo una mala noticia, cariño**_ — Farlan decía antes de soltar la bomba— _**No importa cuán bueno hayas sido, porque al morir, todos vamos al mismo lugar ¿Acaso Erwin no te lo dijo?**_

Levi quedó incrédulo y horrorizado al escuchar esas palabras, una lágrima amenazaba con salir de sus ojos mientras volteaba a mirar a Erwin, quien bajó su cabeza con resignación

No podía ser cierto, de ninguna manera

—Está mintiendo ¿Verdad, E-Erwin?—Preguntó con gran negación mientras su voz se quebraba— Ese horrendo demonio está mintiendo ¿Verdad? **¿¡VERDAD?!**

Farlan carcajeó al ver la expresión rota de Levi, como la de un niño que perdió su juguete— _ **¡Si estuviera mintiendo, yo no estaría aquí! Además, tal vez aún no te has dado cuenta, pero el mentiroso has sido tú ¿No te imaginas todas esas almas vacías que creyeron ciegamente en toda esa farsa y ahora están ahogadas en un eterno abismo? ¡No te imaginas el horrible ambiente que es ahí! Gritos, gritos ¡MALDITOS GRITOS! ¡Nadie cesa de gritar en ese maldito lugar!**_

Farlan cubría su cabeza con un rostro de desesperación mientras empezaba a recordar el martirio que comenzó después de su muerte; aún recordaba sentir como su piel y huesos se consumían en el fuego, un ardor inhumano que lo destruía en cuerpo y alma, no podía dejar de gritar mientras sentía como era arrojado a un vasto y oscuro vacío, donde la oscuridad no tenía fin, sintiéndose aplastado por la vasta cantidad de almas en pena que eran ahogadas por una sustancia pegajosa y abrasadora que les consumía mientras la multitud gritaba por socorro a quien fuera, pidiendo salir de aquel lugar

Hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos

Toda la gente que había fallecido, estancándose en aquel oscuro y putrefacto fango

— _ **Cuando me vi ahí mismo, atascándome en ese lugar, sentí tanto terror, miré hacia arriba para ver un punto blanco a lo lejos, mirándonos con cinismo e indiferencia—**_ Farlan seguía hablando _ **—Entonces me di cuenta de que era él**_

— ¿Él?

— _**Tú sabes de quien hablo**_

Levi entonces se percató del ente de quien Farlan hablaba con tanto desprecio e ira

Dios

— No me digas que...

— _**Así es, Levi, esa mierda del cielo no fue más que una vil farsa bien montada y que nosotros nos tragamos sin problema**_ —Farlan exclamó con suma molestia _**—No hay nada después para nosotros ni nadie, algunos tienen la suerte de volver a empezar, otros solo terminan como combustible para el fuego o mucho peor**_

— ¿Volver a empezar? ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

— _**Si a ese maldito viejo le place, cualquiera tiene la dicha o más bien, desgracia de volver a nacer olvidando todo solo para morir y volver a ese podrido lugar, pero seguramente te estarás preguntando ¿Cómo fue que terminé así?**_

— Créeme, no soy el único que quiere saber cómo regresaste de la peor manera posible

Farlan suspiró _ **—Antes de que ocupara el cuerpo de este maldito mocoso, mi alma se hallaba sufriendo de las miles formas posibles—**_ Explicaba, recordando y temblando— _**Podría jurarte que no habría forma de terminar los tortuosos tormentos; me sentía tan mal, estafado, traicionado y lo único que podía hacer era maldecir al cabrón de arriba con infinidad de insultos que brotaban de mi boca antes de que mis huesos se disolvieran una vez más, entonces fue cuando pasó**_

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¡Tienes que decirlo!

— _ **Floté, emergí de ese oscuro fango y sentí como mi piel muerta caía, mis uñas crecieron y se afilaron, mis dientes se fortalecieron y sobre todo, me sentía vivo de nuevo, un gran cúmulo de energía se paseaba en mí, nunca había experimentado tal grata sensación—**_ Farlan admitía mientras su tono parecía indicar como se sentía en ese instante _**—Todo se lo debo a él, él me cogió y me sacó de ese lugar, me prometió un nuevo cuerpo y una nueva vida de vuelta aquí, solo con una condición**_

— ¿Y cuál es esa condición?— Levi interrogaba, sin creer el relato por como lo había contado

— _ **Es simple...—**_ Farlan esbozó una sonrisa maligna _ **— Solo tenía que... Sacarte del camino**_

Levi y Erwin quedaron en shock al oír tales cosas, confirmando en definitiva que Farlan había tenido un peor final

El de convertirse en demonio y servir al rey de éstos a cambio de tan sucio trato

— ¿Por qué, Farlan?—Levi le cuestionaba, tomándole de los hombros, sumido en desesperación— ¿¡Por qué tenías que ser tú?!

— _ **Estabas siendo una gran molestia para él, debías ser frenado, de todos los humanos que nos han causado problemas, tu eres malditamente persistente—**_ Farlan contestaba— _**Además~ Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte ¿Acaso creciste un poco? Hmm, parece que no es así**_

— ¡No cambies el maldito tema y respóndeme!—Le irrumpió Levi, ya harto— ¿Por qué el muchacho **¿¡POR QUÉ EREN?!**

—Así es ¿Por qué él?— Interrogaba Zeke desconcertado, interviniendo en la discusión—No soy de creer mucho en estas cosas, pero ¡Él no merece esto! ¡Él no parece ser el muchacho que buscaría un castigo así!

— _**¿Ah no?~ Porque si mal no recuerdo, él mismo desencadenó esto—**_ Soltó el inmundo espíritu hacia el rubio con el brazo herido _ **— Si tan solo ese niño no hubiera sido un reverendo idiota, nada de esto estaría pasando**_

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, pedazo de imbécil?!—Rugía Zeke con harto enojo, pero su expresión iracunda cambió a una de dolor mientras sujetaba su brazo herido

— _ **Explicar eso ya no es asunto mío, eso queda en manos de él—**_ Se excusó descaradamente _ **—Hablando del chico, Eren, bueno, es solo cuestión de tiempo para apoderarme de él, su espíritu está tan débil que el tiempo se le agotará, y cuando suceda, te llevaré conmigo, Levi**_

—No podrás llevarme, no lo harás—Sentenció Levi, con algo de determinación pero con oculto temor

— _**¿Quien dice que no puedo? Si pude lograr que el chico intentara suicidarse, puedo hacer más contigo—**_ Las palabras de Farlan hicieron que a Zeke y Levi les hirviera la sangre, recordando el horrible estado que Eren padecía instantes atrás

—Te creía diferente, Church, nunca esperé que escogieras tan horrible camino—Exclamaba Erwin con gran decepción en su voz, viendo a uno de sus mejores pupilos terminar corrompido y destruyendo la vida de un muchacho, pero al ente parecía importarle poco, muy poco

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, el frágil cuerpo temblaba débilmente, él esbozaba una sonrisa _ **— ¿Qué pasa, Eren?~ ¿Tan pronto ya quieres salir? Eres muy impaciente ¿Sabías?**_

— ¡Deja al chico en paz!—Gritó Levi, harto— ¡Él no tiene nada que ver a pesar de todo! ¡Esfúmate y no vuelvas a hacer daño!

— _**¿Y crees que con tus palabras me basta, Levi? Quizás creas que tienes todo bajo control, pero a mí no me podrás someter**_ —Sonrió tan triunfante _ **—Supongo que ha sido lindo hablarte cara a cara, pero recuerda Levi, cuando este muchacho muera y me apodere por completo, tú serás mío y estaremos juntos tal como quieres ¿No?**_

—Por cómo eres ahora, me gustaría pensar que sigues muerto—Le sentenciaba Levi con gran odio en su voz—No quiero volverte a ver, ni escucharte, jamás

— _ **Oh, qué lástima, pero al parecer no podré cumplir tu capricho—**_ Reía por última vez _ ** _—Y no lo olvides, Levi, serás mío y cuando eso pase, sufriremos juntos en el infierno_**_

Con esa última frase, el cuerpo cayó al suelo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa final, dejando confundido y temeroso al grupo de 3 hombres, quienes veían el cuerpo de Eren inconsciente. Los 3 reaccionaron y sostuvieron al muchacho castaño, quien poco a poco iba despertando y regresando a su cuerpo

—Eren ¿Te encuentras bien?—Le preguntó Zeke con cierta preocupación

—Eh... Si—Asintió mientras agachaba su cabeza

—Él, ese tal Farlan, dijo que tú causaste esto, lo que dice no es cierto ¿Verdad, Eren?—Le preguntaba con cierta angustia, ignorando momentáneamente el dolor

—Muchacho, solo queremos ayudarte, dinos la verdad y veremos que podremos hacer—Le decía Erwin con total calma, en el fondo todos esperaban que Farlan mintiera

—Lo que dijo él es cierto, todo esto empezó... Por culpa mía—Eren admitió con una mirada quebrada—Mi madre había muerto y yo no lo quería creer, papá estaba destrozado y ver lo que pasaba a mi alrededor parecía una pesadilla, me negaba a creer que todo era real, no quería admitir que mamá murió

Los tres le miraban atentamente, el tono de Eren se iba quebrando poco a poco, Zeke le abrazó suavemente sin importar el mal estado en el que se hallaba

—Está bien, continúa—Le decía Levi

—Días después del funeral, me hallaba muy deprimido y solo, me sentía perdido y no sabía que hacer; fue entonces que pensé hablar con mamá, al menos por última vez—Eren suspiraba, prosiguiendo con temor—Así que decidí conseguir una Ouija

Erwin y Levi palidecieron, sus rostros se turbaron mientras tragaban hondo, ya sabían a donde iba todo esto

—Jean me ayudó a obtenerla, recuerdo que papá llegaría tarde esa noche, así que fui al sótano con la tabla y ahí comencé a hablar con ella por medio de preguntas. Al principio me sentía nervioso porque nunca había probado semejante cosa, pero conforme iba pasando el puntero donde me indicaba, me iba sintiendo más seguro porque era ella

Eren recordó ese mismo momento, al preguntarle si ella le extrañaba mucho ella parecía indicarle que así era, en ese instante no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lloraba de felicidad, sintiendo la presencia de su madre en la habitación

O eso creía

—Pero conforme iba pasando la sesión, el ambiente se puso tenso y las respuestas cada vez eran más erráticas—Prosiguió el castaño—Me decía cosas muy raras que yo no entendía en ese momento, que ella estaba en un lugar muy pegajoso, no podía salir; yo no comprendía nada y solo le pedía respuestas, pero lo último que me dijo fue que dejara esa tabla, pero entonces...

Eren recordó como el ambiente en ese oscuro sótano se hacía pesado, empezaba a sudar mientras las respuestas del tablero le hacían temblar de terror y fue ahí donde sucedió

—Antes de que el puntero me dirigiera al "Adiós", lo sentí ¡Lo sentí! ¡Algo detrás de mí se arrastraba, algo pesado! ¡No podía ni siquiera gritar, sentía como cubría mi boca! Antes de caer inconsciente, lo único que vi era como caía al suelo mientras ese ser me aplastaba, después, nada —Finalizó mientras tragaba hondo amargamente —Y ahora qué sé dónde está, lo que quiere hacer conmigo y lo que nos depara a todo ¿Que vamos a hacer?

Era la pregunta que reinaba en la mente de todos en aquella habitación, con un panorama desolador y un final que no ameritaba nada bueno

Ahora ¿Que hay que hacer?

* * *

 **AN: Y ahora que el destino y las verdades se han revelado ¿Que hará Levi ahora? ¿Su espíritu servidor de sacerdote aún seguirá en pie? ¿Eren podrá reponerse? ¿Cuál será el papel de Erwin? ¿Por qué escribo todo esto con una voz de comentarista en mi cabeza?**

 **Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo y contestemos reviews!**

 _Charly Land:_ **Básicamente el hecho de que Farlan haya vuelto de la peor manera rompe con todo el perfecto ideal que Levi tenía de él, ahora se siente destrozado por ese pollito, hay que rostizarlo! Y más misterios se avecinan! Saludos y espero que hayas gozado este capítulo!**

 _Beicon-MagicBL:_ **Eres de Venezuela? No puedo creerlo, desde hace tiempo atrás me enteré de lo que está pasando en ese país y no puedo hacer algo más que darte fuerzas y apoyos desde el fondo de mi corazón, espero que te encuentres bien y logres una manera de solucionar todo, ÁNIMOS! \;-;/ Pienso que Zeke es un gran hermano mayor que lo único que procura es lo mejor para el pequeño tatakae y lo que tenía que decir Erwin, Farlan ya lo soltó :'v ¿Amor? Bueno, pienso ponerlo de la manera más paulatina y algo fluffy posible porque los dos están hechos trizas y necesitan mucho amor y chocolate caliente ;-; Y el bracito de Zeke se recuperará, lo garantizo! No he visto esa peli de El Rito, pero ahora que la mencionas, pienso verla, gracias por la recomendación! Muchos abrazos y espero que hayas amado este capítulo!**

 _Ola-Chan:_ **Por que Zeke es inmortal como Reiner, apoko no krnal? xd okno, bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, me has puesto a pensar al respecto, esas preguntas no me dejan dormir por las noches y tal parece que Leviciento y Sacrificios Locos usarán algo más que agua bendita para salvar al Erencio y algo me dice que el mono metiche seguirá por aquí un largo rato, a no ser... Bueno, ya no especulo xd Abrazos y besitos en los cachetes y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! :3**

 _Cinammon. smell: _**Agradezco muchísimo que goces esta narrativa que el fic posee, le da ese toque tétrico y crudo a esta historia uwu, el alma de Farlan ahora sufre un destino peor que la muerte, involucrando arrastrar a Levi a su sufrimiento, aunque con lo que le hace no le basta, el dolor de Eren cuando lo estaba escribiendo me llegó a calar hasta los huesos ya que en cierta parte he pasado lo mismo que él, además, la sensación de culpa que lo abrumaba al pobre era totalmente inmensa. Me alegra muchísimo que estés disfrutando el fic, tendremos un poco más para rato! Te mando un caluroso abrazo, esperando que hayas amado este capítulo!**

 **Sugerencias? Fangirleos? Reviews? Déjenlo en la cajita de abajo, no tengan pena que no muerdo; estaré muy feliz de leerlos y contestarles!**

 **Shoko se despide, byeee!**


	8. Sin Rumbo

**Advertencia: Universo Alterno (AU) | Severo Out of Character (OoC) | Lenguaje Vulgar | Contenido Sexual Explícito | Violencia Explícita | _Possesed! Eren | Priest! Levi_**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G.**

 **AN: Después de los horrorosos proyectos y compromisos (junto con crisis existenciales :^D) , he aquí el capítulo!**

* * *

Zeke hacía una pequeña mueca de dolor al sentir como Pieck iba limpiando su herida para vendarla, al menos agradecía haber traído un saco de manga larga que cubriera aquella gran mordida o si no sería un grave problema

—Ya está—Dijo Pieck al poner la venda con cuidado, sin que se soltara del brazo del herido—Solo procura lavar la herida, cambiar las vendas y no tocarla mucho o no cicatrizará bien

—Gracias, Pieck, realmente te debo una—Dijo soltando un suspiro pesado, cubriendo la venda con la manga de aquel abrigo, ya que gran parte de la tela de su camisa había sido rasgada por Eren

No

Farlan

—No hay de que, Zeke— La enfermera respondió amablemente mientras retiraba los utensilios con los cuales había atendido al afectado Zeke, mientras éste se hallaba pensativo, aun procesando todo lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes, a pesar de todo seguía sin creer lo que acababa de presenciar

Ver como Eren se había transformado bruscamente en otra persona, como su tono y rasgos cambiaron por completo y como con ello hacía temblar a un gran exorcista como lo era Levi, cosa le que desconcertaba ¿No era él uno de los grandes exorcistas que el Vaticano tenía en sus manos? Quizás era por aquello que había dicho, que ya le conocía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando este "espíritu" estaba vivo al ser Farlan Church

— _Y si ese "espíritu" es realmente quien dice ser... Significa que no hay un paraíso establecido como se ha pensado por mucho tiempo, todo es un ciclo que se ha ido repitiendo sin parar, que de alguna manera existe la reencarnación, pero en otros casos..._

—Zeke ¿Estás bien?—Pieck preguntó de repente al notar su semblante pensativo—Bueno, ni siquiera sería bueno preguntarte si estás bien, después de todo, lo que le sucede a Eren debe ser abrumador para ti

—No, descuida, me encuentro bien por el momento—Zeke le decía con una pequeña sonrisa para no preocupar a su amiga—Solo que me preocupa Eren, realmente quiero ayudarlo, pero realmente ahora no sé qué hacer; nunca esperé enfrentar este tipo de situaciones—Soltó con una risa seca

Pieck miraba el rostro angustiado de su amigo, podía entender su sentir, no hace mucho había lidiado junto con su novio, Porco Galliard, el aparatoso accidente automovilístico que había tenido su hermano, Marcel; el semblante de Porco se tornaba tenso, agresivo y estresado por la situación en la que se encontraba su único hermano y esos eran casos donde la pelinegra no sabía cómo reaccionar para alivianar la situación

Pero un accidente y una manifestación eran cosas demasiado diferentes y la inexperiencia en el tema no ayudaba mucho a la situación

—Cuando uno se presenta ante una situación fuerte resulta algo abrumador, demasiado abrumador—Pieck le respondía—No sabes qué hacer ni cómo actuar, como si estuvieras en blanco. Es así como te sientes y puedo entenderte, solo... Hay que adaptarnos a la situación y una vez uno se adapte, será momento de planear un movimiento

Zeke suspiró al acomodar sus gafas, Pieck tenía algo de razón en sus palabras, solo tenía que... Adecuarse a la situación aunque no quisiera hacerlo, pero, no había más opción

O si no, Eren terminaría recluido en ese hospital por el resto de su vida y eso era algo que definitivamente no quería para él. Como un hermano mayor, Zeke quería lo mejor para Eren y llegaría a meterse al mismo infierno en el que su propio hermano se indujo para hacerlo posible

—Adaptarse... Es la única opción que queda—Dijo calmadamente—Es más razonable que huir de la situación, asi que... No queda más opción que convivir con este problema

Solo miraba hacia la ventana, rumbo a algún punto del cielo, pensando fríamente el cómo librar a Eren de un tormento tan continuo, porque debía haber una forma, solo tenía que hallarla

Al menos sabía a quienes podía recurrir

→ _ **...←**_

Si Eren pudiera describir la culpa de alguna manera, la describiría como un montón de lanzas empalando su cuerpo, algo que iba desgarrando los intestinos hasta dejarle totalmente destrozado, sin dejarle capacidad alguna de moverse

Pero no le mataba, para su desgracia le dejaba vivo para resentir la horrenda agonía que brotaba desde adentro, permaneciendo con esa amarga sensación, mirando hacia la nada, sintiéndose no solo adolorido

Sino también perdido

¿Ahora que debía hacer? ¿Avanzar o retroceder? ¿Atacar o escapar? Solo suspiró mientras veía sus muñecas ya cicatrizando para luego alzar su mirada al techo del sanitario y volver a colocarla en el espejo, viéndose a sí mismo

Para tener solo 15 años realmente se veía demasiado demacrado y acabado

Y todo gracias a él...

— _Farlan...—_ Pensó soltando un suspiro, bajando la mirada mientras recordaba sus palabras _—... Asi que... ¿Falta poco para morir? ¿Realmente me queda tan poco tiempo?_

La idea de morir tan joven le producía varios sentimientos encontrados, entre ellos cierta sensación de pavor al saber que jamás viviría para crecer, terminar el colegio, viajar, casarse, formar una familia

Todo aquello se iría de sus manos, gracias a su propia estupidez

Reprimió un pequeño llanto, ahogándolo al bajar su cabeza para abrir el grifo y lavarse la cara, esperando que eso aliviara sus ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto que acababa de descargar. Tomó bruscamente un papel para secarse el rostro y desecharlo posteriormente para salir del sanitario

Una vez fuera, salió a tomar algo de aire en alguna terraza para apaciguar ese caos que tenía dentro de él, calmarse un poco, pero ¿Cómo calmarse mientras tiene adentro un espíritu parásito que lo mata lentamente? A este punto iba a terminar muerto de la locura que estaba pasando, pensando solamente ¿Realmente podría luchar él contra la calamidad con la que estaba lidiando?

Quizás ya era tiempo de dejarle todo al destino, porque quizás Dios ya le había dejado desamparado por mucho tiempo

→ _ **...←**_

—Entonces es cierto ¿No?— Levi hablaba cabizbajo mientras sostenía tembloroso ese té negro caliente que humeaba— ¿Lo que dijo él es cierto? Erwin, tienes que responderme con la verdad ¿Es por eso que viniste hasta acá?

A pesar de la amplia experiencia de Erwin como un exorcista, no había manera de quitar esa sensación de shock que tanto él como Levi habían experimentado hace unos instantes, porque no se trataba de un demonio como tal, sino de un antiguo conocido que había destrozado lo que ellos creían verdad por mucho tiempo

Aunque el blondo se negaba a creerlo

—Él no es el único que ha dicho tal alegoría...—Respondió Erwin suspirando melancólicamente, la respuesta hizo que Levi levantara una ceja—Pero realmente es algo complicado de creer

El silencio volvía al lugar, se sentía pesado e incómodo para el pupilo y el maestro mismo; era algo que se hacía difícil de tolerar, cosa de la que ambos estaban conscientes

—Recuerdas a Floch ¿No?—Erwin abrió la conversación, intentando ir despacio en cuanto al tema que iba a abordar. Levi alzó la cabeza ante esa pregunta, respondiendo

—Si, uno de los mejores de su clase, ya está a punto de recibirse ¿No?—Fueron las palabras que apenas Levi podía armar, respirando para calmarse un poco mientras recordaba a su compañero. Aunque a veces fuera demasiado tosco y franco, no había duda de que Floch realmente ponía esfuerzo y empeño en el oficio, mostrando que sería digno de desempeñarlo una vez terminara sus cursos

Pero...

—Estaba a punto de...—Erwin dijo de forma casi inaudible, cosa que provocó en Levi una expresión de confusión, para luego ir a una de sorpresa y total negación ante esa diminuta palabra

El pelinegro tragó hondo antes de hablar, pero la mirada sombría de Erwin le decía todo sin necesidad de usar palabras, comprendiéndolo todo en medio de ese silencio sepulcral

Floch estaba muerto

—No puedo decir que fue una muerte muy pacífica, te mentiría si te dijera tal cosa—Fue lo que Erwin decía, mostrando una expresión bastante tensa, haciendo memoria de sus últimos momentos que aún seguían calando en su interior—Pero no puedo negarte que sus últimas palabras no son muy diferentes de lo que escuchamos hace unos momento

—Entonces... ¿Qué fue lo que dijo con exactitud? ¿Por qué lo diría? Floch jamás diría algo así—Levi empezaba a cuestionar casi desesperado mientras poco a poco iba deduciendo

—Floch no, pero alguien más sí...—Frase que ambos soltaron al unísono, Levi entendiendo la situación y Erwin afirmándola en su tono de voz, dando a entender una cosa

Floch había sido poseído antes de morir

—Erwin, tienes que decirme lo que dijo, si esto involucra lo que tanto tú como yo ejercemos, entonces debo saberlo—Levi decía, tratando de ocultar las ansias y sentimientos que lo agobiaban—En una situación crítica y sin rumbos como esta, no debe haber nada oculto, a fin de cuentas, nuestra labor es llevar luz a las almas sin la presencia del Señor ¿No?

Erwin veía y analizaba a Levi de pies a cabeza, observando detenidamente el color de su piel, la agitación de su pecho, la forma en que movía sus dedos, notando que el pelinegro era totalmente inútil ocultando sus nervios e impaciencia en ese momento, al menos para él, quien lo conocía bastante bien desde que eran docente y alumno

Tomó su mano, apaciguando el temblor y el sudor frío en un instante para que Levi no se sintiera solo

—No te apresures, Levi, entiendo que realmente buscas saber lo que sucedió... —Erwin le decía para ir apaciguándole—Pero necesitas calmarte antes, en el estado en que te hayas, dudo mucho que puedas mantenerte estable a este ritmo

—P-Pero, Erwin

—Levi, solo bastó ver lo que sucedió hace unos instantes para ver que te encuentras mal—Erwin respondía—Me preocupas bastante y lo que necesitas es despejar la mente un poco, es necesario que te mantengas estable antes de contarte lo que necesitas saber, tu bienestar es importante

El pelinegro calló momentáneamente, bajando la cabeza al exhalar rendido—Entiendo... Intentaré mantener la calma lo más que pueda

Erwin solo acariciaba la cabeza de Levi mientras inclinaba una mirada a su té—Vaya, parece que tu té se ha enfriado, iré a calentarlo si no te molesta, claro

—No hay problema, toda esta plática me ha hecho ignorar el té—Levi le respondía—Un trago no me vendría nada mal

El rubio se paraba de su asiento mientras tomaba aquel frío vaso, dispuesto a ir a la pequeña cocina que había en la planta baja del hospital, no tardaría mucho, ir por agua y sobres de té no era gran ciencia a fin de cuentas—Vendré rápido ¿Vale?

—Vale—El pelinegro respondió asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa

Con ello, Erwin salió de aquella habitación, pasando por la terraza, éste dirigió una mirada fugaz directo a aquel espacio, notando que ahí estaba aquel muchacho, Eren, quien parecía volver adentro con un rostro bastante desanimado, mirando únicamente al suelo con el brillo de sus ojos totalmente apagado, casi arrastrando sus pies. Aquel estado de ánimo le hizo tropezar un poco con Erwin

—Oh, d-discul...—Eren alzó rápidamente su cabeza para disculparse hasta que reconoció aquel rostro— ¡A-AH! ¡Es usted! Uh... Yo, yo...

— ¿Todo está bien, muchacho?—Erwin le preguntaba sosteniendo su hombro

—Eren, puede decirme Eren, si gusta, claro

El mayor asentía con una pequeña sonrisa—Vale ¿Todo bien, Eren? Puedes decirme las cosas con confianza, no te limites

—Yo... Le mentiría si le digo que estoy bien—Eren dijo, tragando hondo—He acarreado a todos hasta este punto, hasta a mi hermano y al mismo Levi y realmente me preocupa todo lo que me sucede, se lo mucho que quieren ayudarme, pero me aterra que usted también termine mal

La angustia que el rostro del chico reflejaba a Erwin le hacía sentir todo el dolor que pasaba, que era consciente de todo lo que sentía y como se sentía atrapado por un ente maligno. Esos ojos ámbares que perdían brillo denotaban que ahí estaba la pisoteada humanidad del muchacho

—Eren... Nuestra labor es liberar y salvar a las personas de aquellos tormentos que los atribulan, el riesgo que debemos de correr es totalmente inevitable, pero créeme que cuando llegue el momento en que se abandone la esperanza, todo se habrá perdido—Erwin correspondía—Es cierto que quizás no tomaste decisiones correctas al estar totalmente desesperado, pero justo ahora, a pesar de todo lo que está pasando, tienes que seguir de pie y afrontarlo todo, porque si solo huyes... Las cosas terminarán siendo peor de lo que crees

Afrontar el problema, eso era lo único que quedaba al menos para él, era cierto que no había muchas opciones, pero Erwin tenía razón en cierto punto, si sólo huía, el daño sería mayor, no sólo para su persona

Sino para su círculo de amigos, familiares y a ese par que buscaba ayudarle

—Lo entiendo bien, quizás eso era lo que necesitaba oír... — Eren alzó el rostro un poco, tallando sus ojos—Realmente no quiero huir, quiero que todo esto acabe, pero en cierta parte estoy aterrado... Pero si no hago nada, si nadie hace nada, solo terminaremos con un dolor irremediable

Erwin asintió—Todo proceso requiere algo de dolor y sacrificio, sin embargo, aunque lo odiemos, es algo totalmente necesario...

—Si, tiene razón...—Eren sonreía un poco, quizás lo único que necesitaba era hablar—Le doy las gracias, señor...

—Erwin, Erwin Smith—Correspondía al muchacho sonriendo—No es nada, Eren, si llegas a necesitar algo, puedes recurrir conmigo también

Eren asentía con el rostro un poco iluminado, se sentía menos triste ahora

—Por cierto, señor Erwin—Eren hablaba una vez más— ¿Sabe dónde está Levi? Yo... Necesito hablar con él

— ¿Levi? Está en la habitación cercana a la terraza—Respondía hasta que recordó— ¡Cielos! su té, le dije que no tardaría tanto, debo estarlo preocupando un poco. Disculpe que te deje tan rápido, Eren, pero debo retirarme

—No hay problema, señor Erwin, le agradezco muchísimo haber hablado con usted

Dicho eso, Erwin se retiraba sonriendo al chico, el cuál correspondía de igual manera hasta que se perdió su figura; una vez estando solo, solo tenía algo en mente

Hablar con Levi

Fue a la habitación, ya estando frente a la puerta inhaló y exhaló un poco, acomodó un poco su cabello; quería verse algo presentable y que Levi notara que era él al 100%, no quería asustarlo

—Quizás hablar con él sea el primer paso para afrontar el problema—Pensó—Necesito enmendar todo el daño que Farlan le ha causado, no solo por mí, sino igual por él... Por ambos

Decidido, el castaño tocó la puerta de manera suave, la voz de Levi diciendo "Adelante" le garantizó su presencia. Eren, sin más, abrió gentilmente la puerta para ver a Levi sentado en una silla frente a la ventana, mirando el cielo para despejar su mente

— ¿Erwin, pasó al- —Las palabras de Levi se interrumpieron cuando volteó y vio a Eren, entonces, el silencio se hizo

Las miradas de ambos, totalmente demacrados, decía mucho con ningún sonido; ambos colores chocaban entre sí y el único sonido presente fue el de una ráfaga de viento

Levi tragó hondo, respirando y tratando de mantener la calma, aferrándose a lo que fuera y tratando de pensar en algún rezo que garantizara su seguridad

— ¿F-Farlan?—Levi preguntaba, apenas articulando una palabra

—No—Eren respondía con naturalidad—Soy Eren... Y he venido a hablar con usted

* * *

 **AN: Lamento realmente haber demorado demasiado esta vez, pucha, la culpa si que me agobia bastante y es que hace tiempo perdí inspiración para escribir EreRi, es realmente horrible D': Sumado a que he estado con la universidad y con problemas de estrés y ansiedad que luego me pueden bien horrible, pero ¡Veamos el lado positivo! ¡Se viene algo de fluff! Cosa que no acostumbro escribir :v pero de que se viene, se viene**

 **Ahora, contestemos el review de nuestra tierna** _Charly Land:_ **Semejante plot twist me aventé, está que flipas (?) Mencionando ese relato en inglés, no sabía que había uno con tal temática, pero, me imagino que debe ser interesante ahora que lo mencionas, y mencionando a Farlan, quizás nos sorprenda este hdp en el futuro :3c**

 **Procuraré regresar a los lares de fanfiction tan pronto como pueda, este sitio tiene que saber que ShokoRoko no ha muerto prras! (?**

 **Cualquier sugerencia, fangirleo u opinión pueden dejarla con un hermoso review que procuraré en responder 3**

 **Shoko se despide, bye byeee!**


End file.
